Detrás de tu mirada
by mrsLCullen
Summary: Bella llega a Forks acompañada de su hermano, pero recién llegan cosas que no se esperaba suceden y no todo está bien, pero pronto conocerá a un chico, algo nerd, desadaptado, incluso algo tímido, con una razón de ser así, Edward Cullen. ExB MAL SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1 explicaciones

**Los personajes como obviamente todos sabemos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y se me ocurrió esta historia que espero les guste**

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB

Me encontraba dormitando con la cabeza recargada en la ventanilla del avión, en ese momento se escucho la voz de mi hermano Emmett sobresaltándome, estábamos aterrizando, giré mi rostro par a observarlo y le sonreí aun adormilada, me respondió con una sonrisa más alegre haciendo notar sus hermosos hoyuelos bajamos del avión –no sin cierta resistencia interna de mi parte- y tomamos un taxi a nuestro destino, el pequeño, aburrido y nublado pueblo Forks , a donde mis padres me habían mandado para que olvidara mi mayor sueño, -como si lo consiguieran con eso- ser escritora, pero ellos no tenían fe en esa carera y me trataban de convencer, inútilmente, de que no era la mejor opción y molestos por mi negación me habían mandado aquí , según, para que me alejara de las malas amistades que me metían esas ideas, _como si tuviera amistades_ pensé secamente, nunca había sido buena socializando, pero poco me importaba, a veces a soledad es mejor, solo a veces, aunque yo ya la había experimentado mucho últimamente, mis padres habían tomado una actitud de resentimiento por mi anhelo a la escritura, por lo que de un tiempo para acá habíamos dejado de hablar como lo hacíamos antes, ellos eran muy orgullosos, y yo también, pero no me podía quejar teniendo un hermano como Emmett, el había decidido venir conmigo a Forks aún sin estar obligado, solo por negarse a dejarme sola.

La voz aburrida del taxista me sacó de mi ensoñación y mientras Emmett pagaba baje del taxi con mis pocas maletas, encontrándome frente a nuestra nueva casa, mi hermano me dio un apretón en el hombro dándome ánimos, la casa tenia buen aspecto por fuera, entramos con la llave que Charlie, nuestro padre, nos había entregado. Ellos antes vivían aquí pero duraron poco ya que mi madre, Renné, se quizo mudar a Phoenix, donde siempre estaba soleado, y así los tres se fueron, y unos meces después, nací yo.

La casa era linda, pequeña pero acogedora, dejamos las maletas tiradas y entre con Emmett cerrando la puerta tras de mí, estaba amueblada, nada extravagante, solo lo básico, era un poco obscura pero se veía y olía bastante bien, olía fresca, natural, me hacía sentir cómoda y libre. Me dejé caer sobre el sofá y me incliné para abrir mi bolso de viaje, sacando de ella una libreta y pluma, comencé a escribir la sensación que sentía, escribía todo, era bastante difícil expresarme con las personas, pero escribirlo era verdaderamente gratificante.

Emmett al ver lo que hacía no pudo hacer más que sonreír juguetonamente y sentarse en el suelo recargado en el sillón.

No me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que solté un bostezo y los párpados comenzaron a pesarme, era temprano para dormir pero sin poder evitarlo pase a la inconsciencia, rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté por el sonido de un ligero golpeteo en la ventana, estaba lloviendo y ya debía ser bastante tarde pues no alcanzaba a llegar luz desde ningún ángulo, me levanté algo adormilada, mire a un lado y vi a Emmett dormido en el suelo, -de haber podido lo hubiera levantado- y tomé una colcha de las maletas, se la coloqué encima cuidadosamente y con otra me tapé yo, en cuanto me recosté de nuevo volví a caer dormirá al instante, pero esta vez, tuve un sueño.

Me encontraba en medio del mar, con Charlie y Renné cada uno a mi lado diciéndome que fuera hacia ellos, que no podía sola, pero me aleje con terquedad murmurando cosas como que yo podía sola y no me daría por vencida, de pronto desaparecieron, estaba completamente sola y asustada, solo veía agua en todas direcciones, comencé a sollozar murmurando el nombre de Emmett pero él no aparecía por ningún lado, me estaba ahogando, perdía fuerza y comencé a hundirme, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por la falta de oxigeno mientras lentamente me deslizaba a la profundidad , me desvanecía, de pronto sentí una mano en mi cintura y el aire llenó mis pulmones de golpe, alguien me había salvado y me cargaba pegada a su pecho, era un ángel, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?, me sentía protegida en sus brazos, me estrecho con más fuerza, levanté la mirada para ver su rostro pero el sol me cegaba, poco a poco se iba aclarando y cuando estaba a punto de ver a mi ángel salvador…

Fui despertada por un estruendoso trueno, me levanté enfurruñada y vi la hora en mi celular, las 6 de la mañana, y sabía que no podría volver a dormir, Emmett seguía profundamente dormido, lo miré con envidia y entre a la ducha después de haber revisado la cocina y darme cuenta de que necesitaba ir de compras con urgencia, salí después de poco más de una hora tratando de no alejarme de la relajante agua caliente.

Tres llamadas perdidas en la pantalla de mi celular, Charlie había estado llamando, regresé la llamada, podía ser algo importante

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB

**Bueno, este es mi primer fan fic oficial… ya que si tengo más pero no de twilight xD, no me considero para nada una escritora excelente, tal vez ni siquiera muy buena xD por lo que también espero recomendaciones n.n y mmm pues espero que les haya gustado, prometo que se pondrá más interesante n.n y espero reviews, denle una oportunidad n.n**

**Bss ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 querido trasto

Tres llamadas perdidas en la pantalla de mi celular, Charlie había estado llamando, regresé la llamada, podía ser algo importante

Estaba un poco nerviosa mientras esperaba a nuestro futuro invitado, sonaba los dedos rápidamente sobre la mesa mientras Emmett rodaba los ojos por mi nerviosismo. La llamada con Charlie me había tomado por sorpresa.

**Flashback**

La voz de Charlie sonó al otro lado de la línea

-Papá, soy bella

-Bella hija, como están, llamé tres veces, porque no contestaban, también le marqué a Emmett pero su celular está apagado, estaba preocupado! –comenzó a hablar rápidamente

-papá papá tranquilo! Me estaba bañando y Emmett aún está dormido, además, no te preocupes, ustedes fueron los que me mandaron aquí- recriminé

-por tu bien- su voz se volvió severa

-Da igual, para que llamabas- _si Charlie como sea_

Se quedó callado unos minutos y después hablo con voz nerviosa

-necesitas un auto bella

-¿pero dijeron que enviarían el jeep de Emmett, sucedió algo con él?

-no, el jeep llegara pero tu hermano ya hizo suficiente con irse a cuidar de ti como para que le des molestias si necesitas ir a alguna parte

Eso me molestó, yo no le había pedido a Emmett que viniera, el lo hizo porque quizo, además yo podía cuidarme sola y bien podía arreglármelas sin un auto, podía caminar y existen los taxis, además yo podía ahorrar para mi propio auto

-está bien papá- dije con voz fría- conseguiré un empleo y ahorrare para ello

-bueno… no es necesario… humm recuerdas a Billy Black? – _No_ respondí mentalmente con sarcasmo pero no entendía a donde iba el asunto –bueno, el tiene una camioneta y la compré para ti, de hecho, Jacob debe estar por llegar con ella- respondió apenado

-entiendo papá…está bien…gracias…

Respondí con mis pensamientos ya en otro lado.

**Fin Flashback**

Volvería a ver a Jake!, eso era bueno, Billy y Charlie se habían hecho amigos durante el tiempo que mis padres vivieron aquí, así que él y Jake nos visitaban de vez en cuando en Phoenix, por lo que él, Emmett y yo nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, aunque era más apegado a mí.

Cambié las piernas de posición por millonésima vez, haciendo que Emmett soltara un bufido, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Jacob, por eso estaba tan nerviosa, como si fuera alguien a quién jamás hubiera visto.

Emmett se levantó y fue hacia una maleta.

-Mejor desayunemos Bella

-Emmett no hay nada de comer, tenemos que hacer compras hoy- respondí extrañada ya que él sabía eso

-si tenemos comida, gracias a mi- dijo mostrando orgulloso una bolsa grande de papitas y jugos de naranja

-Emmett! No podemos desayunar papitas- dije entre risas

-¡Claro que sí! Mira,-abrió la bolsa y comió- saben deliciosas-dijo con la boca llena-toma una

-bien- tome un poco de papas mientras él le daba un largo trago a su jugo

Se me quedo mirando divertido y alargo su brazo hacia mi –eres una pequeña molestia bella- dijo con la risa entre dientes al tiempo que me despeinaba con su enorme mano –eso serás, mi pequeña molestia, ¿está bien?

Obviamente sabía que estaba jugando, el no me consideraba una molestia, además se notaba por su tono de voz.

-¡estabas escuchando!- le reclamé

-por dios Bella, escuche las 3 veces que sonó pero me dio flojera levantarme

Le hice una mueca.

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron levantarme, Jacob había llegado, me encogí involuntariamente, en parte por los nervios, en parte por imaginar que tan vieja debía ser la camioneta y me aproximé a abrir.

-¡Jake!- grité al enorme y apuesto chico frente a mí al tiempo que, sin poder evitarlo, me lanzaba a sus brazos olvidando mi anterior nerviosismo al verlo, la verdad solo con ver su sonrisa me la contagiaba inmediatamente, nos fundimos en un abrazo. –Jake…no respiro- me soltó entre risas.

-¡por dios! Bella sí que has cambiado, la última vez que te vi estábamos a la altura, te has encogido!- me acuso ridículamente

-no Jacob, tu creciste demasiado, que te dan de comer aquí- fruncí el ceño

Ambos reímos sin poder evitarlo, si que había cambiado, era enorme, su largo y obscuro cabello iba recogido con una coleta, pero había algo que no había cambiado, su cálida sonrisa, definitivamente era mi Jake.

Emmett llegó a mi lado.

-Que hay Jacob- saludó Emmett dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

-Emmett! Casi estoy a tu altura

-aun te falta pequeñín- respondió Emmett mientras se erguía y yo rodaba los ojos. Siempre les encantaba estar compitiendo por cualquier cosa, y la altura era una de ellas.

Los tres salimos a ver mi "trasto", como Jake lo había llamado, y para mi sorpresa ¡me encantó!, era rojo, antiguo, pero parecía indefenso y tierno, y tuvo algo que se robó mi corazón, claro que Jake no dejaba de quejarse de él y repetir que era muy lento y Emmett no paraba de reírse de cómo se vería a un lado de su imponente y amado jeep.

Jake bajó una motocicleta de la cajuela para regresar a la push, la reserva india donde vivía, y no pude hacer más que quedarme viéndola embelesada.

-¿te gusta?

-no, así mira siempre las cosas-respondió Emmett burlándose de mí, me limite a sacarle la lengua con gesto infantil y asentir levemente en dirección a Jake

-yo mismo la reconstruí- dijo con la cabeza en alto por el orgullo-tengo otra, por si te interesa

-eh…¿de verdad?-mire nerviosamente a Emmett quien frunció el ceño, sabía que le preocupaba pero también sabía que no me impediría hacer algo que yo quisiera- bueno, no lo sé, no se andar

-entonces yo te enseño- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio

-¿de verdad? ¡Seria increíble!, en ese caso, una día de estos bajare a la Push ¿va?

-bien, disfruta del "trasto" ese

-eh! Tranquilo, no ofendas a mi bebé

Nos despedimos pronto de él, a pesar de lo que dijera Emmett la camioneta había sido un gran regalo, debería volver a agradecerle a Charlie.

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB

**Hola n.n bueno este es el segundo capítulo, más que nada quise mostrar la relación entre Emmett y Bella y la amistad con Jacob, ya pronto aparecerán los Cullen no desesperen y espero sus reviews, recomendaciones, tomatazos, aplausos, lo que quieran xD**

**Gracias a:**

**Moniiqi**

**Cassii-x**

**PaolaS.C.**

**Andromeda-170**

**Por los reviews, y agregados, espero que más gente lo lea y les guste n.n**

**Besos ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 primera vista

Emmett y yo nos sentamos un rato viendo películas en la sala de la casa, el con su suave pijama celeste de osos y yo con la mía igualmente suave pero azul, se sentó y yo me recosté apoyando mi cabeza en su regazo mientras él me acariciaba suavemente el cabello, se sentía bien, había sido una tarde ocupada y divertida desempacando maletas, cajas, con Emmett cargándome sobre su hombro cada vez que quería ya que para él era algo divertido que yo luchara –inútilmente- para que me bajara, haciendo compras de tienda en tienda, con el nada era aburrido, claro, a pesar de que se la paso refunfuñando por la lentitud de mi camioneta, pero yo me sentía muy bien con ella.

Ya me encontraba dormitando en el sillón y sentí unos fuertes brazos levantarme, abrí un poco los ojos y me encontré con el rostro de Emmett mirándome sonriente, quise hablar para decirle que me bajara pero cuando intente abrir la boca me calló con un pequeño y tierno "shh", pronto sentí como me depositaba suavemente en mi cama y me daba un beso en la frente, era el mejor hermano que pude haber tenido, el mejor que podía existir.

Al día siguiente aparcamos en un sitio libre del estacionamiento del instituto, llegamos temprano a pesar del rápido desayuno por olvidar programar los despertadores, caminamos juntos hasta la oficina a recoger nuestros papeles ya que la inscripción había sido arreglada ya anteriormente, Emmett iba un año adelantado que yo, al salir de la acogedor oficina ya había más coches estacionados, me puse la capucha de mi chaqueta para cubrirme de la ligera llovizna que había comenzado.

-Bella ahora regreso, olvide mi celular en tu trasto- dijo Emmett mientras corría hacia mi camioneta, solo asentí y seguí caminando con paso rápido, pero haciendo gala de mi torpeza, tropecé a mitad de camino con mis propios pasos y caí de rodillas, escuche unas cuantas risas a mi alrededor provocando que mis mejillas se encendieran y se comenzaran a agolpar lagrimas por la vergüenza, no me atreví a moverme por unos segundos hasta que respire hondo y levanté la mirada y vi a alguien frente a mí con una mano extendida, la tomé dubitativa y me ayudo a levantar.

-gracias-dije en un susurro

-muchas personas aquí no conocen el significado de educación- respondió dando una mirada a las personas a nuestro alrededor, fue cuando me fijé más en él, era un chico alto y rubio, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y su cabello ligeramente largo y ondulado, regresó sus ojos a mí y me lanzó una sonrisa, al parecer sincera, me contagio de inmediato logrando que le devolviera la sonrisa.

-soy Jasper Hale- se presentó sonriendo –y ella es mi novia Alice Cullen- dijo mirando a la pequeña chica a su lado.

-yo soy Bella Swan- dije para ambos, la pequeña chica había comenzado a dar saltitos, era muy linda, tenia ojos verdes llenos de alegría, su cabello era negro y corto con cada punta dirigida a distintas direcciones dándole un aspecto encantador, Jasper continuaba mirándola como si no existiera algo más lindo que ella.

-¡oh Bella! Qué lindo nombre, sabes, te eh estado esperando desde que supe que llegaría alguien al pueblo, tengo el presentimiento de que seremos grandes amigas- dijo Alice completamente sincera

-¿Bella te están molestando?- escuche la voz de Emmett tras de mí, era su voz de amenaza, se paró a mi lado, adelantado solo por un corto paso, como protegiéndome, él sabía que en Phoenix me molestaban continuamente por mi torpeza y se la paso metido en problemas por defenderme, a pesar de que yo lo trataba de evitar, siempre se lo agradecía.

-tranquilo grandote- dijo Alice soltando una risita y -extendiendo el brazo- le dio una palmadita al pecho de Emmett, si yo me sentía pequeña a su lado, Alice se veía una miniatura.

-no te preocupes, no me están molestando, el es Emmett, Emmett, ellos son Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale- dije presentándolos y al instante Emmett relajó su postura y mostró una enorme sonrisa.

-bueno, entonces un gusto en conocerlos- dijo Emmett al tiempo que pasaba uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

-¿Qué clase tienen?- preguntó la pequeña emocionada.

-humm… literatura-respondí observando mi horario.

-a mi… historia- respondió Emmett

-¡le toca con Rose!- gritó Alice emocionada

-¿Quién es rose?

-mi hermana- respondió Jasper

-bueno… a nosotros nos toca cálculo-dijo Alice cabizbaja –pero los veremos en el almuerzo ¿cierto?

-claro-respondimos Emmett y yo al unisono

-¿lo prometen?- preguntó la pequeña con verdadera alegría en la mirada

-lo prometemos

Alice soltó un gritito de alegría y me abrazó efusivamente mientras Jasper solo reía ante la reacción de la chica, sonó la campana indicando el inicio de las clases y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas aulas.

La primera clase comenzó bien, no me exigieron presentación lo cual fue un alivio, pasó lentamente sin necesidad de prestar atención, las novelas a tratar ya las había leído, incluso podía presumir de saberlas de memoria, así que solo me dediqué a crear raras historias en mi cabeza, al fin la campana me sobresaltó señalando el fin de la clase.

Guarde mis útiles rápidamente y me levanté.

-¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó una voz chillona tras de mí, di la vuelta encontrándome con una chica un poco más baja que yo, con el cabello castaño, rizado y ojos bastante curiosos.

-Bella- corregí con nerviosismo.

-da igual, soy Jessica Stanley, como ya debes saber claro- la chica comenzó a hablar muy rápido y yo me pregunté por qué habría de saberlo, pero guardé silencio al tiempo que la chica pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y me guiaba por el pasillo ya abarrotado de alumnos –bien, debes saber Isabella…-la corregí con un débil "bella", ni siquiera me hizo caso, siguió hablando como si no hubiera dicho nada -…que hay diferentes niveles de personas en el instituto, están los perdedores como los Cullen, los Hale..-recordé a Alice y Jasper, ¿hablaba de ellos? -…si quieres ser alguien, debes evitarlos. Y claro están los chicos populares, Lauren, Tyler…-dijo al tiempo que iba señalando a las personas por el pasillo, la primera chica, una rubia con… ¿eso que llevaba era un falda o un cinto ancho? Y el segundo chico, alto, moreno, nada del otro mundo, con una chaqueta del equipo de Americano –y por allá está Mike, el chico más popular-dijo señalando a otro chico que volteó a mirarnos con una sonrisa, tenia ojos azules y cara de niño –y por supuesto _moi- _terminó señalándose arrogantemente al tiempo que el chico señalado como Mike llegaba con nosotras.

-hola Jess- dijo sonriéndole

-hola Mike- respondió la chica batiendo exageradamente las pestañas y con voz de gato atropellado.

-¿quién es tu nueva amiga?

-oh…ella…es Isabella Swan

-bella- dije rodando los ojos

-bien, Bella, un gusto en conocerte, yo soy Newton, Mike Newton…- _Un gusto 007_.

El chico siguió hablando y yo baje la mirada, algo normal en mi, y fue cuando lo vi, deje de escuchar a Mike cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de otro chico, estaba sentado en una pequeña banca a un lado del pasillo con un libro en las manos, no podía ver bien sus ojos pues los anteojos –de pasta bastante ancha- brillaban un poco por el reflejo de la luz, sin embargo sabía que me miraba, lo sentía, traía puesta una gorrita que le cubría el cabello completamente**(N/A: se supone que es una gorrita fea, de esas que en la tele regalan de navidad, tejidas y así xD)**, nadie lo miraba, nadie salvo yo, era como si hubiera un perímetro invisible a su alrededor, el chico irradiaba una luz, yo la podía ver.

-¿Bella?-Mike movía una mano frente a mi-¿a quién miras?

El chico desvió la mirada clavándola en las páginas de su libro, si no fuera por su respiración, pensaría que era una estatua.

-¿Quién es el?- indique al chico al tiempo que sentía mis mejillas ligeramente encendidas. Mike y Jessica se lanzaron miradas significativas.

-wow, lo notaste- dijo Mike claramente sorprendido

-¿disculpa? – respondí confundida

-es uno de los Cullen- respondió Jessica con reprobación –Edward Cullen, el chico nerd, no habla con nadie, bueno, más bien, nadie habla con él, solo su hermana, y los Hale, son de los que debes alejarte. Es raro, tengo entendido que alguna vez, antes de venir aquí, el fue popular.

-Jessica, esos solo son rumores, el jamás pudo haber sido popular- Mike rió como si la simple idea fuera descabellada.

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB

**Bueno, aquí les traigo este capítulo, al menos ya hablaron con Alice y Jasper y ya vimos a Edward, al principio será un poco OoC por lo mismo de la descripción de Edward pero él sigue siendo el mismo Edward de siempre que todas amamos n.n**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favorites, alerts, a los que me agregaron de autor favorito *.* a:**

**Cassii-x**

**ale-cullen4**

**cielitoOoO**

**Moniiqi**

**MonseCullenPotter**

**Kariito**

**Valerie Hale**

**Magdiiiz**

**Muchas gracias a todas ustedes *.* las adoro xD**

**Besos ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4 segunda vista

es uno de los Cullen- respondió Jessica con reprobación –Edward Cullen, el chico nerd, no habla con nadie, bueno, más bien, nadie habla con él, solo su hermana, y los Hale, son de los que debes alejarte. Es raro, tengo entendido que alguna vez, antes de venir aquí, el fue popular.

-Jessica, esos solo son rumores, el jamás pudo haber sido popular - Mike rió como si la simple idea fuera descabellada.

Después de eso, la campana me salvo y me deshice de mis acompañantes para dirigirme a la siguiente clase sin siquiera apresurar el paso lo que provoco que llegara tarde y se hiciera obligatoria una presentación frente al grupo, bien… el maestro me caía mal por eso y además daba cálculo, algo que no se me daba muy bien.

Las clases continuaron con naturalidad, siempre había alguien más valiente que los demás que me hablaba y así sucedió hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Entré a la cafetería cubriéndome de la ligera llovizna que había seguido desde nuestra llegada al instituto, vi a Jessica saludándome desde una mesa junto a los demás chicos que había ido señalando, los populares, todos ellos me miraban y me puse de pronto nerviosa, no se me daba bien ser el centro de atención, me quede parada unos segundos con mi cabeza trabajando a cien decidiendo si iba con ellos y me enfrentaba a las miradas o salía huyendo como una cobarde, pero un gritito decidió por mí.

-¡Bella!- Alice Cullen me hacía señas desde la mesa más alejada, sonreí sincera y me aproxime a su mesa al tiempo que le hacía un gesto de disculpa a Jessica, me encontré con Emmett ya sentado en una de las sillas –siéntate con nosotros Bella, ¡lo prometiste!- me senté a un lado de Emmett, Jasper me dedicó una linda sonrisa.

-Chicos ella es Bella, la conocimos esta mañana, es hermana de Emmett- me presentó Jasper, al parecer las presentaciones ya habían avanzado con Emmett y me fijé que estaba más serio de lo normal. –Bella, ella es mi hermana Rosalie- dijo Jasper señalando a la hermosa chica rubia que estaba a su lado, solo de verla mi autoestima se fue por los suelos, tenía un hermoso cabello rubio y ondulando cayendo de manera grácil a través de sus hombros, ojos azules iguales a los de Jasper, parecía una de esas modelos de revista por las que los chicos babean y las chicas envidian, ella me sonrió de manera amable y devolví la sonrisa.

Emmett la miró atontado y cuando ella lo miró Emmett dio una sonrisita tonta pero la de ella desapareció por completo, bien, nota mental… hablar con Emmett.

-oh, ¡hasta que llegaste hermanito!, creí que no vendrías- dijo Jasper y me giré para ver con quien hablaba, entonces lo vi…de nuevo… ¡era el!, cuando me vio dudó un poco sobre sus paso y después siguió hasta sentarse en la única silla vacía frente a mi.

-Bella él es Edward, es mi hermano- dijo Alice –Edward, ellos son Bella y Emmett Swan, los conocimos esta mañana- siguió Alice con emoción pero esta vez no pude contagiarme de su risa, baje la mirada avergonzada, el sabía que lo había estado mirando en el pasillo.

-¿Bella?

Levanté la mirada a Alice

-¿Porqué estás sonrojada?- preguntó mientras una sonrisita se formaba en su rostro

-hum…yo… bueno… nada… calor- _bien Bella, que inteligente_

-me sorprende que estés con nosotros- giré mi rostro hacia Rosalie y la miré confundida aunque algo agradecida por interrumpir mi balbuceo. –Bueno, Stanley te saludaba, quiere decir que hablaste con ella, y te dijo que te alejaras de nosotros…¿no?

-bueno, si, pero no entendí porque dijo esas cosas

-yo tampoco-dijo Emmett

-¿hablo contigo?- le pregunté

-no, fue una de las chicas que están con ellas, creo que su nombre era Lauren

Rosalie rodó los ojos con frustración y creí ver un ligero sonrojo en Emmett… Emmett sonrojándose no era normal, en cerio debía hablar con el.

-Da lo mismo, es por mi- dijo una hermosa voz, ¡Dios, era Edward quien había hablado!, su voz era tan… sorprendente, esperaba otro tipo de voz, gangosa tal vez de esas que ponen en las series de televisión.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunté en el momento que nuestras miradas se encontraron, ¿sus ojos eran verdes, o era un destello de luz en sus lentes?, no lo pude averiguar pues un calor me envolvió encendiendo mis mejillas y desvié la mirada.

-bu--bu--bueno, lo q--que pa--pasa es que, d--digo, n--no s--soy mmuy popular ¿s--sabes?- terminó con sarcasmo , tartamudeando y con todos mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos, no supe porqué.

-no te quieras hacer el interesante hermanito- soltó Alice riendo –a lo que me refiero es que no solo se debe a la "popularidad" de Edward, a Rose y a mi no invitaron al equipo de porristas pero tuvimos una pelea con Mallory… Lauren- aclaró mirando a Emmett –así que nos rehusamos a entrar por lo que comenzó a decir cosas sobre nosotras y… - terminó con gesto de fastidio dando a entender el porqué me había dicho que me alejara de ellos.

-¿pero por qué la gente le hace caso?- esta vez preguntó Emmett

-¿has visto su ropa?, o a lo que llama ropa… ¿crees que los chicos le negarían algo? Y las chicas mientras mejor estén con la capitana de porristas mejor.- le respondió Rosalie mirándolo duramente.

-porqué pelearon?...si se puede saber- agregué rápidamente.

-Mallory intentó _zorrear_ con Jasper sabiendo que yo era su novia claro, él la evitaba "sutilmente", además me dijo enana- Alice frunció el ceño ante su ultimo comentario.

-¡me llamó teñida!- escandalizó Rosalie –y aquí entre nos, aunque lo niegue, nosotras creemos que a Stanley le gusta Edward- alcé un poco la vista para mirarlo y el solo negó levemente con gesto de frustración.

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB

**Aquí les traigo este capítulo, no dice mucho creo, pero por algún lado deben de comenzar ¿no? Y tal vez en el próximo capitulo sepamos el por qué de las actitudes de Rose y Emmett xD, Edward tartamudeando fue algo que se me ocurrió ahorita que lo estaba escribiendo pero por si se dieron cuenta todos lo miraban con ojos muy abiertos xD asi que…**

**Gracias por leerme *.*a:**

**Nonblondes**

**PaolaS.C.**

**xikiss cullen**

**tishacullengreen**

**Moniiqi:**** Out Of Characteristics xD mnza**

**LaviDx:**** jaja si Edward es adorable de todas formas xD **

**cielitoOoO****: supongo que Edward se debe ver lindo haciendo cualquier cosa xD y ya veremos como se lleva Bella con todos xD**

**mitzukii**

**christti:**** jajaja bella se salvó de tu amenaza y eligió bien xD**

**Carlie-Chan**

**SabrinaCullenBlack**

**BeLu-Chan**

**Cassii-x:**** jajaja pero se debe de ver adorable! Yo aún de nerd lo amaría xD**

**ReiHinoCullen**

**y si alguien más me lee gracias *.*, tal vez luego suba una Rose/Emmett que he estado escribiendo pero será en un tiempo n.n**

**bss ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 y el viernes llegó

El resto tanto del almuerzo como de las clases paso sin percance alguno, no tuve ninguna clase con los "populares" y en cambio al final del día tuve filosofía con Jasper, al parecer estaba bastante aburrido ya que nos la pasamos platicando sobre trivialidades. Me habló sobre s relación con Alice y que él sentía que estaban destinados a estar juntos, yo le conté que jamás había tenido un novio y solo respondió levantando ambas cejas, era bastante carismático, de diferente forma que Emmett, pero muy carismático, al final de la hora caminamos juntos al estacionamiento donde ya estaban los demás esperando.

Alice me recibió con un abrazo a lo que Emmett la miró con ceño fruncido y nos abrazó a ambas elevándonos del suelo.

-¡Dios! ¿¡pero de quién es ese auto!?- pregunté cuando Emmett nos deposito en el suelo, maravillada por un flamante _Volvo_ plateado .

-mío- respondió rápidamente Edward con los ojos brillantes de felicidad, se notaba que amaba ese auto, me miró y de pronto frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

¿Acaso había dicho algo que le molestó?

Después de despedirnos Emmett me rogó por dejarlo manejar así que se lo concedí.

-Mierda- murmuró después de la tercera vez que trató de pasar los 70 km. Y el motor se quejara ruidosamente, rodé mis ojos y entonces recordé el almuerzo.

-¿Emmett?

-bien, bien, no tratare de pasar los 70 de nuevo, tranquila

-no, no es eso- aclaré –pero lo agradecería- mascullé haciendo que sonriera levemente.

-entonces que pasa nena

-bueno, estuviste un tanto raro en el almuerzo ¿sabes?

-¿ha, si?- respondió apretando levemente los nudillos y tragando saliva.

-Y Rosalie, te miraba rar…- el auto se sacudió violentamente a un lado

-¡Emmet!- grité poniéndome una mano en el pecho.

-lo, lo siento Bells, perdí el control del volante- _ajá, te pusiste nervioso._

-¿y bien?

-no es nada Bella

-¿vamos a comenzar a ocultarnos cosas?- inquirí alzando las cejas ya que siempre nos contábamos todo

-bien…- suspiro y se rindió- lo que pasa es que tuve la primera clase con ella… como dijo Alice y… tuve un problemita

-¿Qué clase de problemita?- pregunté sin ocultar mi curiosidad.

-que curiosa eres Bella- solo le sonreí –bueno, antes de entrar a la clase me compré un jugo y me tocó compartir asiento con Rose- se detuvo un poco –se lo tiré encima

-¿¡Que hiciste qué Emmett Swan!?- grité -¿¡Adrede!?

-¡NO!, no por supuesto que no, fue un accidente, no se que me paso, tenía el jugo sobre el banco y estaba sentado dándole la espalda tratando de no mirarla cuando llegó Lauren y me dijo un montón de cosas sobre los populares y perdedores, que me alejara de las malas compañías y no se qué tantas cosas y dijo que yo era atractivo y… ¡por Dios Bella tu sabes como me gusta alardear con las chicas!- dijo haciendo un mojín, era verdad… le encantaba alardear… en realidad era un poco coqueto… bien… muy coqueto, en fin… -así que me levanté y solo le dije que estaba bien porque no entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijo… hablaba muy rápido- frunció el ceño- y Rose bufó asi que mientras me sentaba, giré a mirarla y de verdad que no se que hice que en vez de agarrar el jugo lo empujé y se lo tiré encima, Lauren empezó a reír diciendo que había comenzado bien y yo me reí también.

-¿¡por qué!?- pregunté mientras salía del auto, habíamos llegado a casa.

-Bella, no soy tu, no me caigo, me golpeo, o se me caen las cosas, no soy torpe- le saqué la lengua con gesto infantil haciendo que sonriera –no sé qué pasó, ¡por eso intenté no mirarla, porque es la chica más linda que he visto!, y es tan… intimidante…- susurró

-¿¡Rose te intimida!?- grité entre carcajadas ya dentro de la casa

-a ti también- me acusó –te intimida todo mundo

-¡pero eres Emmett! ¡las chicas jamás te intimidan!

-ya lo se y por eso dije que no se que me paso, después intente pedirle perdón pero ella ni siquiera me hablaba y comenzó la clase, cuando terminó salió rápidamente ignorándome por completo y no la vi hasta el almuerzo, llegó después que yo, de otra manera no me hubiera sentado con ellos, intente pedirle perdón de nuevo pero no me hacia caso-. Terminó completamente desesperado.

-Pero yo no la vi manchada ni nada por el estilo.

-bueno… no fue en la blusa… fue una parte de su pantalón y parecía que había tenido un accidente.. –soltó una carcajada.

-¡Emmett!- lo regañé

-lo se, fui un idiota.

Era tan extraño saber eso de Emmett, a él jamás lo había intimidado una chica, era demasiado coqueto para eso, y con los chicos…bueno era bastante grande como para ser intimidado.

El resto del día lo pasamos haciendo tareas y me la pasé ideando una historia en la que Jasper me había inspirado por su plática sobre Alice… oh y además tuve que aguantar los comentarios sarcásticos de Emmett pues ese mismo día llegó su apreciado Jeep.

-A veces me preguntó si lo quieres más a él o a mí- dije mientras veía a Emmett abrazar el cofre de su auto.

-la pregunta es tonta Bells… obviamente al Jeep

-¡Emm!- me quejé

-¡es broma!- gritó

La tarde pasó, la noche pasó y mi sueño se repitió, sin embargo ahora la ausencia de Emmett en el era casi imposible de soportar, a no ser por aquel ángel que me salvaba en el último momento yo hubiera muerto en el sueño… pero claro, solo era un sueño.

Desperté asustada en medio de la noche y me dirigí a la habitación de Emmett.

-Emmett… ¿estás dormido?- lo moví suavemente –¡Emmett!- refunfuñé

-Bella… si no respondo cuando me mueves es que estoy dormido- murmuró pero poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos –¿qué sucede Bells, estás bien?

-Emm, tu siempre vas a estar para mi ¿verdad?, jamás me dejarás sola

-Bells, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?, claro que estaré siempre contigo- se incorporo en la cama.

Las lagrimas amenazaban en salir de mis ojos.

-fue un sueño horrible- murmuré

-solo fue un sueño, fuera lo que fuera…. Solo un sueño.

Emmett me abrazó fuertemente y movió sus sabanas a un lado haciendo espacio para mí, esa noche dormí con él, esperando que fuera verdad, que jamás me abandonara.

Así pasó cada día y cada noche, los "populares" aún me saludaban, al igual que a Emmett, creo que tenían esperanza de que nos alejáramos de los Cullen y los Hale.

Emmett seguí torpe frente a Rose y siempre pasaba algo que lo hacia quedar mal, nos habíamos acercado mucho a todos, yo me acerque mucho a Jasper, era fantástico, me acerque a todos con una excepción…Edward Cullen, incluso a veces sentía que me evitaba.

Sentía como si muchos días hubieran pasado, hasta me sorprendí al ver el calendario y notar que era…

-¡¡Viernes!!- gritó Emmett feliz… amaba los viernes ¿y quién no?, bueno yo no. Un viernes había tenido una horrible pelea con Emmett… cuando éramos niños, un viernes había dicho a mis padres mi deseo de escribir, un viernes me habían dado la noticia de que vendría a vivir aquí y además me tocaba educación física.

Llegamos temprano al instituto gracias a la manera de conducir de Emmett ahora que tenía su amado Jeep, mi trasto estaba algo olvidado ya que Emmett insistía en salir con el Jeep.

Entré a mi primera clase, biología, y lo vi, el único asiento vacío era a su lado.

Miré unos cuantos asientos atrás encontrándome con Mike saludándome efusivamente, solo devolví la sonrisa.

-Hola Edward- saludé tímidamente cuando me senté a su lado.

-hola- respondió con voz un poco baja, en mi estómago sentí un retortijón y no era precisamente de hambre.

Suspiré y el profesor Banner comenzó la clase, al final no tenía idea de lo que habíamos visto, solo me había concentrado en descifrar por qué Edward me… llamaba la atención, no era precisamente el tipo de chico por el que todas mueren, aunque a mi jamás me había gustado nadie de forma muy atrayente, pero ¿ni siquiera en ese aspecto podía encajar con las demás?, bueno, de todas formas… no encontré una respuesta.

-… y bien alumnos, por último harán un proyecto de investigación sobre el registro fósil **(N/A: bien, no se me ocurrió nada más xD) **, lo entregarán en una semana, quiero un buen trabajo, tengan creatividad, será gran parte de su calificación- _genial, ¿Qué puede haber más divertido que un proyecto al iniciar las clases?_ –oh, y otra cosa, el proyecto es en parejas, miren a su lado y vean a su compañero- tragué saliva y miré a Edward quién se había congelado en su asiento.

-yo… Edwad… si tu no quieres…

-no, no te preocupes- me sonrió –es más ¿tú quieres trabajar conmigo?

-¡claro!- le devolví la sonrisa alegremente.

-Bella- escuche detrás de mí la voz de Newton.

-¿sí?

-me preguntaba si quieres trabajar conmigo, creo que te divertirías más que con Cullen y después de eso podríamos salir a tomar algo- me guiñó un ojo _giaak_

-lo siento Mike, el profesor dijo que debía se con nuestro compañero de asiento- dije tratando de parecer educada y ocultar mi molestia.

-lo sé bebé, pero no creo que se niegue si le pedimos un cambio de pareja- dijo aún esperanzado mientras hacía una mueca que debía verse seductora.

Solté un suspiro.

-Mike, quiero trabajar con Edward- dije remarcando cada palabra, ahora sin preocuparme en ocultar mi frustración. –y no me vuelvas a llamar bebé- dije molesta… quién se creía.

-oh… bueno… ya veo, a la otra será- dijo sorprendido, ¿es que nunca entendía?, salió del aula y salí junto con Edward.

-Bella, si no quieres…

-¿tengo que repetir lo que le dije a Mike?- inquiría con las cejas alzadas

-n-- no, no- tartamudeó y sonrió.

Las demás clases pasaron de igual manera, solo me faltaba una, Educación física, esa clase la tendría con Jasper y Rose.

-mierda- susurré la tercera vez que caí mientras corría en la cancha con un balón de baloncesto.

-tranquila Bella, el suelo no se irá a ningún lado

-muy gracioso Jasper, muy gracioso- dije haciéndole una mueca mientras me ayudaba a levantar.

-siempre eres tu quién me ayuda a levantar- dije sonriendo

-lo que pasa es que no te puedes mantener en pie un segundo Bella- me guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona.

Jasper y Rose eran un gran equipo, el se veía genial en sus largos shorts y camisa sin mangas, su cabello se le pegaba en la frente por el sudor mientras corría ágilmente y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente encendidas, Rosalie por su parte, tenía unos pequeños shorts que dejaban ver sus largas piernas dejando a más de uno babeando, ¿cómo podían los chicos tratar mejor a Lauren y Jessica?... bien, seguramente les pagaban con favorcitos… ¿no?, también llevaba puesta una blusa ajustada haciéndola ver como una súper modelo y no como una de esas zorras que casi no traen ropa, ellos jamás se podrían ver así, tenían elegancia natural, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta.

Ambos se movían en sincronía pasándose el balón una y otra vez haciendo que nuestro equipo ganara, obviamente no ayude mucho pero aún así me alegre, más que nada porque terminaba la clase.

-Rose, ¿sigues molesta con Emmett?- pregunté dentro de los vestidores.

-Bella…- respondió dando a entender que cambiáramos de tema.

-no fue su intensión- aseguré

-¡era mi blusa favorita!

Emmett había entrado a la misma clase de pintura que Rosalie y como siempre, se las ingenio para hacerla enojar, le tiró encima un bote de pintura verde, en la blusa rosada favorita de Rose, claro que no lo había hecho adrede, pero siempre terminaban mal, ese día casi podría jurara que Emmett lloraría.

-a veces creo que lo hace a propósito…¡me odia!

-Rose, el no te odia, ¡ni siquiera es torpe!, solo… lo pones nervioso- dije sin sabe si hacia bien. Rose alzó ambas cejas.

-¿lo pongo nervioso?- dijo Rose sonriendo

-por favor, ¡no le digas que te dije!- rogué

-bien, bien- rodó los ojos -pero cambiemos de tema

Salimos por el pasillo encontrándonos con Jasper y caminando hacia el estacionamiento.

-hablemos de Edward- sugirió, Jasper sólo sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué hay con el?- pregunté nerviosa mientras salíamos, ahí afuera ya estaban los demás esperando.

-¡vámonos Bells!- gritó Emmett nervioso, rodé los ojos y Rosalie soltó una risita pero se compuso al instante.

-nos vemos para el proyecto Bella, ¿Qué tal mañana en mi casa?- dijo Edward sonriendo

-cla-- claro- respondí sonrojada ¿desde cuándo yo tartamudeaba?

-si claro, ¿Qué hay con el?- me citó Jasper susurrando de foma que solo yo escuchara, arrugué la nariz y soltó una risa mientras alcancé a ver a Alice mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados.

Subimos al Jeep y volteé a mirarlos, Edward me sonrió alegremente lo cual hizo que me sonrojara, Jasper alzó ambas cejas insinuando la situación y Rose soltaba carcajadas ahora sin contenerse mientras Alice observaba la escena cuidadosamente, Emmett aceleró a fondo y se escuchó una carcajada más de Rosalie.

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB

**Hola, aquí les traigo nuevo cap, me tarde un poquito más, pero fue cosa de nada xD asi que.. aquí está… es el más largo que eh escrito, de hecho lo iba a subir como dos capítulos pero siento que los eh hecho muy cortos :S , la decisión es de ustedes, quieren así o como estaba antes… o les da lo mismo como salgan? xD**

**Hum…. En fin**

**Gracias como siempre a:**

**LaviDx:**** JAJA **_**zorrear **_**ya vez, a una que le gusta ampliar su vocabulario xD**

**Robsten:**** tuve que buscar a Pattinson como Daniel Gale ._. nada con lo que yo me imagino xDD**

**Bella Ma. Cullen**

**monikz cullen**

**crisvel**

**Hime-chan n n:**** ¿diferente? xD**

**Taniiah:**** gracias! Espero que te guste el cap**

**Moniiqi:**** ¿Edwad nieves? O.o**

**xMiichuxcolorsx**

**Carlie Cullen:**** yo lo se todo (H) xD ok no, llegan los avisos a la bandeja de entrada XD, gracias por leerme!**

**PaolaS.C.:**** jaja gracias por el review y espero que te guste!**

**Muchas gracias a todas y… pues espero que les guste n.n**

**Bss ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 primer día de proyecto

-nos vemos para el proyecto Bella, ¿Qué tal mañana en mi casa?- dijo Edward sonriendo

-cla-- claro- respondí sonrojada ¿desde cuándo yo tartamudeaba?

-si claro, ¿Qué hay con el?- me citó Jasper susurrando de foma que solo yo escuchara, arrugué la nariz y soltó una risa mientras alcancé a ver a Alice mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados.

Subimos al Jeep y volteé a mirarlos, Edward me sonrió alegremente lo cual hizo que me sonrojara, Jasper alzó ambas cejas insinuando la situación y Rose soltaba carcajadas ahora sin contenerse mientras Alice observaba la escena cuidadosamente, Emmett aceleró a fondo y se escuchó una carcajada más de Rosalie.

A la mañana siguiente desperté más temprano de lo normal y muy cansada ya que Edward… es decir, el proyecto, había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza toda la noche, era una de las pocas noches que aquel sueño donde Emmett me dejaba no se repetía. Odiaba tener ese tipo de sueños, yo sabía que eran solo mis miedos así que me trataba de convencer a mí misma de que él jamás me abandonaría… ¡era mi hermano!, y nos queríamos, así que eso no tenía sentido.

Me di una larga ducha para desperezarme y salí completamente relajada, desayunamos un poco de huevo y pan tostado.

-¿A qué hora iras a casa de los Culle?- preguntó Emmett después de estar viendo la televisión un rato.

-¿me estás corriendo?- pregunté de broma mientras ponía una exagerada mueca de molestia.

-claro que no Bells- rió Emmett -solo que te acompañaré.

-¿a si?- pregunté sorprendida -¿y eso porque?

-bueno, los Hale y ellos son muy amigos así que hay probabilidades de que estén ahí, así que iré a ver a Rosalie- sonrió

-oh… eso es nuevo- alcé ambas cejas

-lo sé pero… jamás una chica me había intimidado, así que no dejare que pase esta vez, ese juego puede ser de dos- se encogió de hombros al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en su cara y yo sonreí negando levemente.

-Además, ¡te tengo que proteger de las garras de Edward Cullen!, no se cuales sean sus intenciones- entrecerró los ojos de manera graciosa

-Emmett por dios, el no tiene ninguna intención conmigo- rodé los ojos.

-pero te gusta…- afirmó con un leve rastro de pregunta

-pues… es…- pensé un término -atractivo…

-que rara eres Bells… de seguro lo que más te gusta de él, son sus gruesas gafas ¿no?- se burló y le di un golpe en el brazo.

-cállate Emmett, solo dije que era atractivo

-me pregunto cómo será la casa…

-EMMETT!- me miró asustado -Emmett, ¡no sabemos donde viven!

Emmett rodó los ojos y alguien tocó la puerta. Emmett se aproximó para abrir y escuche una vocecita conocida al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Alice?- pregunté y una cabecita se asomo por un lado del brazo de Emmett -¿qué haces aquí?

Emmett se hizo a un lado y la pequeña Cullen entró y me dio un corto abrazo para después pararse frente a mí con ambas manos en su diminuta cintura.

-no saben donde vivimos Bella, vine por ustedes- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, aunque en realidad podía decir que lo era.

-¿nosotros?- inquirí

-¿Emmett irá no?- alzó una ceja en dirección de éste y el asistió frenéticamente -lo sabía- añadió con una risita.

-que rara- dijo Emmett

-callate- respondió Alice con el ceño fruncido

-enana- se burló Emmett

-¡come esteroides!

-¡no es verdad, estos músculos son reales!- respondió Emmett doblando sus brazos graciosamente, parecían niños, se veían muy graciosos discutiendo de esa manera -fruto de ejercicio

-pero en la escuela la gente no investiga si los chismes son reales o no, solo los divulgan, y si vieras con qué rapidez… ¡que malo sería si supieran que el fortachón de Emmett Swan toma esteroides!- dijo Alice de forma fingida sin ocultar la amenaza en su voz.

-bien, me callo- concluyó Emmett -mugroso duendecillo- susurró

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE EMMETT SWAN!?

-¡nada!- Emmett levantó sus manos como su se defendiera de un delito.

-más te vale…- dijo Alice.

Nota mental: no hacer enojar a Alice, era pequeña pero peligrosa.

Hubo un corto silencio y rompimos a reír, al poco rato recogí las cosas que necesitaba llevar y salimos de la casa donde nos encontramos con un hermoso auto color amarillo estacionado frente a nosotros.

-¿ese porsche es tuyo?- preguntó Emmett sorprendido.

-lo es… es hermoso ¿no?- dijo Alice dando saltitos de alegría.

-me quedo con mi Jeep- aseguró Emmett

-claro, se parece a ti… en realidad sus autos se parecen a todos ustedes- ambos fruncieron el ceño claramente confundidos. -Bueno el porsche es elegante y alegre, tal como Alice y el jeep es enorme, seguro y para todo terreno, tal como Emmett- de pronto me sentí como una tonta diciendo eso en voz alta y ambos se carcajearon mientras miraban mi camioneta, entendí sus risas y fingí indignación mientras me dirigí a paso rápido al porsche pero, como no, mis pies me traicionaron haciendo que tropezara y echando a perder mi acto de enojo, pero no alcancé a tocar el piso gracias a que Emmett me sostuvo, ya tenía práctica en hacerlo.

-¿nos podemos ir?

-claro- respondió Alice mientras caminaba, o mejor dicho danzaba hasta la puerta de piloto, yo me senté a su lado y Emmett en la parte trasera.

El camino estuvo lleno de amena charla, cosas triviales, traté de recordar el camino y lo logré a pesar de mi mala orientación ya que era fácil de llegar, solo seguías la carretera y… llegamos a la orilla del bosque donde Alice comenzó a internar el auto sobre un ya trazado camino, y así llegamos frente a una enorme y hermosa mansión blanca, ¿todo el campo alrededor contaba como jardín?, era… simplemente hermoso, baje del auto aún maravillada y noté en el garaje 2 autos más, el ya conocido Volvo de Edward y uno rojo descapotable.

-El BMW rojo es de Rosalie- dijo Alice al notar mi mirada.

-es hermoso... imponente…- fruncí el ceño -tal como Rose… pero me agrada más el Volvo, si, yo me quedo con el Volvo- dije sin pensarlo y a mi alrededor se hizo silencio, me giré a mirar a Emmett y Alice quienes se lanzaban algunas miradas continuamente y entonces lo que comenzó con una risita de Alice se convirtieron en carcajadas y fu cuando sentí mi rostro arder al recordar mis palabras "sus autos se parecen a todos ustedes".

El porsche era de Alice, el jeep de Emmett, el BMW de Rose… y el volvo… de Edward.

Esperé a que callaran pero el momento no llegaba así que estuve a punto de decirles que guardaran silencio cuando…

-¿Por qué las risas?- se escucho la voz de Rose desde la puerta

-oh, nada, solo que a Bella le gustó el Volvo, de Edward- respondió Alice pícaramente y Rose se vio confundida.

-hola Emmett- escuché decir a Rose mientras íbamos entrando y me giré esperando encontrar a Emmett nervioso, incluso esperaba algo de sonrojo, pero lo que encontré fue un Emmett seguro, con una enorme sonrisa y la mirada fija en Rose.

-que hay Rosalie- saludó Emmett con voz suave mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla dejando a la rubia estática y sonrojada en la puerta, Emmett siguió caminando y logré ver como soltaba un suspiro, claramente "aliviado", suprimí una risita.

Nos dirigimos a una enorme sala, todo estaba muy iluminado, con decoraciones antiguas y hermosas.

-esta casa es genial- dijo Emmett y se dejó caer en un sofá

-realmente hermosa- coincidí -¿quién la decoró?- pregunté a Alice

-mamá- dijo con lo que pude interpretar como tristeza, iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero se escucharon unas pisadas desde la escalera y el rostro de Alice cambio de una rápida mueca de alarma a transformarse en una enorme sonrisa.

Por la escalera venía Jasper, Alice fue dando saltitos hasta él y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-hola- saludamos Emmett y yo al unísono.

Jasper se aproximó y saludó a Emmett para después abrazarme.

-en un segundo baja Eddie- susurró amigablemente -no le digas que le llamé así- inquirió mientras mi rostro se ponía de mil colores y Alice nos miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Jasper se dirigió a ella y la beso tiernamente en la cabeza.

Nos sentamos y giré mi rostro en dirección a Rosalie quien estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta claramente aburrida y sorpresa sorpresa, detrás de ella estaba llegando a la estancia Edward, me di cuenta de que, aunque sonara imposible, en la semana que llevábamos en la escuela jamás se había quitado aquel gorro y este día por primera vez podía ver su cabello, ¡y me dejó sin aliento!, era de un color cobrizo poco común e iba perfectamente desordenado.

-¿Bella?- escuché a Edward llamarme y me di cuenta de que me le había quedado viendo como tonta.

-¿Ropa nueva Edward?- preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa y me volví a fijar en el chico cobrizo, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura y una camisa blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente, tenía las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos lo que dejaba ver que su complexión no era tan ligera como parecía.

El nunca se vestía así en la escuela.

-no- se limitó a contestar totalmente relajado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Estábamos en la habitación de Edward buscando información necesaria para el proyecto, ninguno de los había hablado más que para lo necesario, era bastante cómodo aquél silencio.

-¡Hemos pasado casi dos horas aquí!- dije sorprendida mientras veía un reloj sobre el escritorio.

-wow… sentí como si fueran, no sé, menos de una hora, con razón sentía los ojos tan cansados- respondió Edward apartando la mirada de la computadora y apretando sus cansados ojos.

-tomemos un descanso- propuse y ambos dejamos caer la cabeza hacia atrás con gesto cansado.

Me levanté y comencé a recorrer la espaciosa habitación rozando con la yema de mis dedos la extensa colección de CD's que llenaban las paredes.

-¿cómo los clasificas?- pregunté al no encontrar un orden.

-por año y luego por preferencia personal en ese año- contestó mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados haciéndolos descansar.

-tu habitación es genial- dije mientras observaba un sofisticado equipo de sonido -¿puedo?- pregunté manteniendo mi dedo sobre el botón de play, Edward asistió levemente y mi dedo viajo hacia el botón haciendo que, a pesar del bajo volumen, el cuarto se llenara de una melodiosa música, parecía como si estuviera en vivo.

-Claire de lune- dije algo sorprendida mientras miraba por la ventana, o mejor dicho, por la pared de vidrio que dejaba ver el meandro que describía el río Sol Duc antes de cruzar el bosque intacto que llegaba hasta la cordillera Olympic Mountain.

-¿Conoces a Debussy?- preguntó sorprendido y pegué un respingo al escucharlo detrás de mi -lo siento

-no importa- sonreí aún sin mirarlo -es uno de mis favoritos, mamá solía ponerlo cuando era pequeña- me giré a mirarlo, no llevaba los lentes puestos y me vi atrapada en unos ojos profundamente verdes.

-tus ojos son hermosos- dijo, ¡hey, eso lo iba a decir yo! ¿Creen que esa frase está demasiado repetida?, deberían escucharla de sus labios. Sentí mi rostro sonrojar y ninguno hizo movimiento alguno, nos quedamos mirándonos.

-Chicos bajen a comer al…- ambos nos giramos rápidamente viendo a Alice en la puerta con el ceño levemente fruncido y una sonrisa que luchaba por escapar de sus labios -lo siento…- musitó mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta.

-no, ya vamos- sonreí

-l--lo --lo ssiento- me dijo Edward y yo solo atiné a asentir levemente, de verdad que era mala para éstas cosas.

Al instante bajamos y recibí un delicioso olor a pizza.

-Creí que cocinarías- dije divertida a Alice.

-no se cocinar, el experto es Edward- se encogió de hombros -pero estaban ocupados.

Jasper alzó ambas cejas en mi dirección con gesto divertido. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Rosalie claramente divertida con Emmett siguiéndole serio y algo avergonzado.

-Creo que traen como un juego, inconscientemente- dijo Jasper al ver mi cara de confusión -uno ríe por algo, el otro se avergüenza **(N/A: la verdad es que no supe cómo hacer que Jasper explicara mejor xD pero saben a lo que me refiero ¿no?, el clásico "juego" de te pongo nervioso… xD… si me explico… ¿no? xD)**

El resto de la tarde la pasamos charlando y riendo, me enteré que Jasper y Rose prácticamente vivían con los Cullen, pues pasaban mucho tiempo en la casa.

No vi a los señores Cullen pero no le tomé importancia ya que seguramente trabajaban.

Al final del día Edward nos llevo a casa y sonreí cuando Emmett se alargó para encender el estéreo.

-¿De Debussy a esto?- pregunté al escuchar la música de Linkin Park sonar, Edward sonrió y sacó al lengua despreocupadamente, reí más al recordar que era justo el CD que tenía puesto en mi reproductor.

-¿mañana en nuestra casa?- pregunté antes de bajar

-claro- respondió Edward

-que vengan todos- pidió Emmett

-claro Emmett, vendrá Rosalie- respondió Edward riendo mientras Emmett hacia una mueca.

Bajamos del auto y Edward se inclinó por la ventanilla del copiloto.

-Cuídate Bella

-claro- sonreí

-claro y a mí que me parta un rayo ¿verdad?- gritó Emmett desde la puerta, _metiche con súper oído_.

Entramos a casa riendo como siempre, después de todo, había sido un buen día.

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB

**Hola!, se que tardé un poco más de lo normal, pero entre ver, la tele, acostarme tarde, levantarme temprano, leer otros fics… no había podido subir… jajaja ok ignoren eso xD en realidad no tengo escusa, simplemente no me ponía a escribir, lo siento pero bueno, al menos el cap. es más largo de lo normal, aunque sea un poco n.n, no sé si les guste, espero que sí**

**Agradezco como siempre a:**

**Taniiah:**** jaja si, eso parece de Alice ¿verdad?, en fin tendrás que esperar para más cap. xD y gracias por leerme, espero que este capítulo también te encante *.***

**PaolaS.C.:**** Emmett nervioso, lo que daría por verlo así JAJAJA bueno, espero que disfrutes n.n**

**Isabella-Swan-C**

**LaviDx:**** aquí está el capítulo, espero te guste y… seee debemos presumir nuestro variado vocabulario jjaja**

**LilyHale:**** jjaja deberás esperar para responder las incógnitas xD, en fin, claro que no me molesta tu sugerencia!, al contrario agradezco mucho cualquier clase de consejo que me puedan dar n.n**

**Moniiqi:**** no es que se me haya ido la r de Edward, es que así le digo yo de cariño, cada vez que le llamo "Edwad", lo quiero más…. Jajaj ok no xD**

**Cassii-x:**** ajaja asi es Mike, es un personaje que puedes manejar como tu quieras, te puede dar risa, o te puede dar ganas de vomitar xD, espero que te agrade el cap , gracias por leerme *-***

**Nonblondes****: espero que disfrutes el cap!**

**Hime-chan n n:**** sii yo también quiero un hermano como Emmett, cambiare a los 3 míos por uno como el :) jajajja**

**Natyhs**

**Carlie Cullen:**** jajaja tu palabra de "genialifantastisupertistica" ayuda a ampliar nuestro vocabulario! xD me recordó a supercalifragilisticoespialidoso :D**

**khata-cullen:**** gracias por leerme!, aquí está el cap y espero que te guste, si Edward sería bello de nerd, playboy, raper :P xD**

**Y bueno ya con esto me despido, cantando este corrido… ok no, es que creo recordad una canción algo así, en fin ignoren eso… esto ya no, espero sus reviews, que les pareció el capitulo, que creen que necesita, que sobra, si necesitan mas POVS que no sean de Bella, acepto cualquier clase de sugerencia**

**Espero leer sus reviews en el prox cap y besos ^^**

**Y feliz año nuevo! :D, no se embriaguen mucho porque a Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Jacob o el/la que quieran no le va a gustar xD**


	7. Chapter 7 ¡a la feria!

**En el capitulo anterior :)**

_-pues… es…- pensé un término -atractivo…_

_-que rara eres Bells… de seguro lo que más te gusta de él, son sus gruesas gafas ¿no?- se burló y le di un golpe en el brazo._

_-cállate Emmett, solo dije que era atractivo_

_-es hermoso... imponente…- fruncí el ceño -tal como Rose… pero me agrada más el Volvo, si, yo me quedo con el Volvo- dije sin pensarlo y a mi alrededor se hizo silencio, me giré a mirar a Emmett y Alice quienes se lanzaban algunas miradas continuamente y entonces lo que comenzó con una risita de Alice se convirtieron en carcajadas y fu cuando sentí mi rostro arder al recordar mis palabras "sus autos se parecen a todos ustedes"._

_-tus ojos son hermosos- dijo, ¡hey, eso lo iba a decir yo! ¿Creen que esa frase está demasiado repetida?, deberían escucharla de sus labios. Sentí mi rostro sonrojar y ninguno hizo movimiento alguno, nos quedamos mirándonos._

_-¿mañana en nuestra casa?- pregunté antes de bajar_

_-claro- respondió Edward_

El día comenzó bien, al despertar lo primero que noté fue el cielo despejado al mirar por la ventana, incluso podía ver indicios de que el sol se dejaría ver, sonreí con ganas y me metí al baño para darme una ducha la cual no duró mucho, no pensaba desperdiciar uno de los pocos días soleados dándome largos baños.

Bajé las escaleras alegremente dando un salto en los últimos dos escalones, lo cual era un record para mí al no caer.

—Te vez alegre— dijo Emmett aún en pijama con los ojos entrecerrados.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Hace un buen día— sonreí mientras preparaba mi propio celular.

Al poco rato, Emmett-ya arreglado- veía la tele y yo escribía una de las historias que había estado rondando en mi mente.

Solo esperábamos la llegada de nuestros amigos.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el aburrido programa de tv que Emmett veía y se aproximó a abrir, no aparté la mirada de mi historia hasta que terminé los últimos detalles.

— ¿Qué pasará después? — escuché detrás de mí y pegué un brinco.

— ¡Jasper! — me quejé pero solo me ignoró con una sonrisa —escribes bastante bien

—sí, dile eso a mis padres— respondí e hice una mueca.

En ese instante cruzaron la puerta Edward y Rosalie, ella sonriente y el serio, llevaba sus lentes y la gorrita, como era normal verlo en la escuela, pero lo que noté fue que sus manos estaban entrelazadas y sentí una punzada en mi interior sin poder identificar de qué era, también sentí a Emmett tensarse. Miré a Edward y éste desvió la mirada. Emmett se sentó frente al televisor sin decir más.

—Voy por material— murmuré intentando no fruncir el ceño.

—Bella, ¿en serio crees que en un día soleado, y además domingo, los dejaría trabajar aquí encerrados? — preguntó Alice y la miré sin entender.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Edward apoyaba una mano en el respaldo del sillón y Rosalie rápidamente cambiaba de lugar y ponía su mano sobre la de él, ambos intercambiaron una mirada hasta que Edward desvió la suya. Emmett se revolvió incómodo en el sillón y yo intenté ignorar el hecho.

Lancé una mirada confusa a Jasper tratando de continuar con el tema anterior, tanto él como Alice tenían pequeñas sonrisas en el rostro.

—iremos a la feria— me informó Jasper

—oh, pues no iré— dije sin ganas

—Vas a ir Isabella— me respondió Alice desafiante

—No tengo ganas— refunfuñé

—yo tampoco— murmuró Emmett

—Por favor, ¡conozco una hermosa!— pidió Alice haciendo un pucherito

—De acuerdo— rodé los ojos y miré a Emmett esperando su respuesta

—De acuerdo—me sonrió —pero solo por ti Bells— añadió.

Después de unos minutos, íbamos camino a la feria. Emmett y yo quisimos ir en el Jeep, algo que les sorprendió a la mayoría, y los demás se fueron en el _Volvo_.

Emmett soltó un gran suspiro y me giré a mirarlo.

—¿crees que haya algo entre ellos?

—¿quién? — pregunté inocentemente

—Edward y Rosalie— respondió rodando los ojos, haciéndome ver que era obviamente de ellos de quienes hablaba.

—¿celoso? — sonreí

—extrañamente… si— admitió y abrí los ojos por la sorpresa —pero tú también— me acusó

—yo no— dije seria

—eres una pésima mentirosa— Emmett me conocía bien

—ok, sentí algo pero no sé si sean celos— admití

—son celos— concluyó.

En un rato más, ya estábamos todos juntos, pagando las entradas, Emmett había decidido no mirar si quiera a Rosalie, algo que ella había notado pues lo miraba continuamente, y yo solo intentaba estar con él, el mayor tiempo posible, era una clase de protección en cualquier sentido.

—que tal si primero comemos algo— sugirió Alice

— ¿comer y después a los juegos?, no creo que sea muy buena idea— dije mientras recordaba una desastrosa visita a la feria durante mi niñez, Emmett rió a mi lado por lo que supuse que él también lo recordaba.

—podemos quedarnos un rato platicando o en juegos no muy… peligrosos, mientras se pasa el efecto de la comida

—y después de eso, ¡a disfrutar todo! — gritó Rosalie mientras chocaba las manos con Alice, ambas emocionadas, los tres chicos rodaron los ojos y yo solo reí.

—¿Y bien Bells, que pedirás?

En unos minutos ya estábamos sentados con nuestra comida, yo con un sándwich, Alice y Rose con ensaladas, Jasper con un burrito, Emmett tenía una enorme hamburguesa y Edward comía pizza.

El día era genial, el clima era casi perfecto, no tanto como en Florida pero si mucho mejor del que normalmente había en Forks.

Había llevado mi blusa favorita, una blanca con broches de presión y el cabello en una coleta.

Rosalie trataba de llamar la atención de Emmett con discretos comentarios o acciones ya que él había decidido no hacerle caso al verla tan "pegada" con Edward, era gracioso verla.

—¡Vamos!¡Terminen!- Alice y Emmett estaban emocionados con la idea de ir a jugar. Todos fuimos terminando nuestra comida y salimos disparados a jugar, al principio solo caminamos buscando algún juego y ya después comenzamos con los clásicos de dispararle a patitos de goma, canicas, reventar globos, juegos de ese estilo donde tu estomago no se tenía que revolver mucho.

—Manzanas! — gritó Alice aplaudiendo —veamos quien termina primero, yo con Jasper, Emmett con Rose— ambos se miraron de forma nerviosa —y Edward con Bella— tragué saliva con dificultad y sentí mis manos temblar, aún así nos dirigimos al juego.

Nos pusimos en posición, cada uno con su… pareja de frente y una manzana colgando entre ambos.

El juego comenzó y me acerqué rápidamente a la manzana, era difícil pues se resbalaba de mis labios y tenía que alejarme para no llegar a besar a Edward - al pensar eso, mi pulso se aceleraba -.

Poco a poco fue cada vez más fácil, Edward sostuvo la manzana con sus dientes fácilmente y le pude dar la primer mordida, lo demás fue fácil y rápido, nos quedaba poco, nuestros labios rozaban ligeramente y apoyaba mis manos sobre un barandal que había a nuestro lado al sentir mis piernas temblar.

Ganamos, en parte porque Alice no alcanzaba muy bien la manzana y Emmett y Rose… todos nos quedamos con los ojos como platos al verlos, se estaban besando, o más bien comiendo.

—eso fue… sexy— dijo Emmett al separarse de Rose con un tono de voz como si hubiera sido cualquier cosa, como si fuera… un idiota.

—lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo— siseo Rosalie y se fue molesta en dirección contraria.

Emmett también fue a otro lugar, fui detrás de él y jasper y Alice fueron con Rose, le hice una mueca a Edward para que fuera con ellos, era más fácil hablar con Emmett cuando estábamos solos.

_Eres un idiota_, iba pensando en lo que le diría cuando estuviera frente a él, pero al doblar una esquina todo eso se borró de mi mente pues Emmett estaba sentado en el piso y recargado en la pared, tenía ambas manos tapando su rostro, me quedé parada frente a él y levantó el rostro con una mueca de arrepentimiento, hacía una extraña mueca con la boca que delataba el sentimiento que lo abatía, se levantó y me rodeo con sus enormes brazos.

—soy un idiota Bell— dijo con voz áspera, incluso temblorosa.

—definitivamente lo eres Emmett— respondí comprensivamente —ahora dime que fue lo que te sucedió, porque dijiste eso… o más bien de esa manera.

—no se… bueno, si— respondió con la mirada en el suelo —Bells, lo que sentí al besarla, sabes que eh besado a muchas chicas, pero ella… me asusté Bells, jamás había sentido esa necesidad de… alguien, de esa manera y además ¡besa tan bien! — añadió

—¿por eso fuiste idiota?

—¿lo eche a perder?

—tal vez…— Gimió y lo abracé por la cintura —pero nunca lo sabrás si no hablas con ella…

—¿crees que quiera?

—debes intentarlo— respondí y asintió con una sonrisa triste.

Emmett había estado intentando fingir que tenía el humor de siempre, mientras Rosalie lo ignoraba, ahora era él quien intentaba atraer su atención.

Habíamos subido a muchos juegos, montañas rusas de todos tamaños, la mayoría de los demás juegos eran del estilo "mareemos a Bella" con tu asiento dando vueltas, o cohetes que te lanzaban al cielo a toda velocidad, Alice nos traía de un lado a otro siempre con la misma energía, ¿es que nunca se agotaba?

—¡Alto! — grité antes de que Alice me arrastrara al siguiente juego —necesito un descanso… ir al baño

—bien, te acompaño— dijo la pequeña

—yo también necesito ir— añadió Rosalie siguiéndonos

Rosalie entró al servicio mientras yo solo me lavaba un poco las manos y Alice nos esperaba pacientemente acomodando un poco sus puntas.

Entonces un pensamiento llegó a mi cerebro como un flash.

—Alice— susurré y ella se acercó rápidamente a mí —hum…

—Vamos Bella, suéltalo— me apremió hablando bajo

Solté un suspiro

—¿hay algo entre Edward y Rose? — pregunté con una voz igualmente baja e incómoda pero ella solo soltó una risita mientras se tapaba la boca para sofocarla.

—Bella, Rose trataba de darle celos a Emmett, Edward no estaba muy de acuerdo,¿ no viste su cara de seriedad?

—pues si, pero…

—creo que los celos tuvieron doble efecto— insinuó

—n-no, no sé de que hablas…solo era curiosidad— balbuceé

—Bella, ¿crees que no se lo que se traen Jasper y tú? — dijo de pronto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, me quedé sorprendida por su rápido cambio de tema y recordé todas las miradas que había visto en Alice cuando Jasper me abrazaba o decía algo y me alarmé.

—¡Alice, no! ¡te juro que no, yo no sería capaz! Jasper es genial y muy guapo pero no me atrae de esa manera y es tu novio y te ama, ¡de verdad! Jamás pensaría en hacerte algo así, debes creerme po…

—¡¡¡Bella, Bella!!! — me interrumpió Alice con los ojos muy abiertos pero con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro —¡yo jamás pensaría eso! — rió y en ese momento Rosalie ya se encontraba a nuestro lado, lavándose las manos. —cuando te conocí, dije que seríamos buenas amigas y yo nunca me equivoco con esas cosas, además confío plenamente en mi Jazz.

—ho…— dije dándome cuenta de lo absurda que había sido —¿y entonces?

—es bastante obvio— respondió Rosalie por Alice, las miré confundida y Rose rodó los ojos.

—Edward te gusta y a Jasper le encanta molestarte con eso— dijo Alice

—¡no! — respondí en casi un grito

—claro, el es bastante discreto pero tu… deberías ver la manera en que lo miras, aunque él también se ve bastante perdido una vez que está contigo— dijo Rose riendo

—¡no! — repetí

—si— dijeron simplemente ambas

Edward me resultaba atractivo pero no podía gustarme, solo era su hermoso cabello cobrizo, sus profundos ojos verdes, su piel exquisitamente suave, su voz de terciopelo o quizá solo su perfecta manera de comportarse tan caballeroso, divertido, pero al mismo tiempo misteriosamente tímido en público… aggg, no, no me gustaba.

Me estrujé el cerebro por cambiar de tema, _Emmett_ pensé rápidamente

—¿Rose perdonaras a Emmett? — pregunté y ella me miró de forma dura

—fue un idiota— su voz sonaba grave

—lo sé, y normalmente no lo es… bueno si, pero no de esa manera— lo excusé

—Bella es tu hermano, siempre lo vas a defender

—Rose, si hubieras escuchado lo que dijo, la manera en que lo vi…

—dime…— respondió

—no puedo, el confía en mí, son sus sentimientos…

—¿y qué hay de los míos?— tragué saliva

—solo te puedo decir que fue especial, vamos, dale otra oportunidad— pedí

—¡anda Rose!, ¡será divertido! — inquirió Alice

—bien, — rodó los ojos —pero le costará— añadió con una sonrisa de suficiencia y Alice y yo también lo hicimos, al menos estarían a mano.

La tarde había llegado y con ella había caído el sol; estábamos por irnos cuando Alice vio una enorme rueda de la fortuna y rogó por subir, ella y Jasper subieron en una canasta, obligué a Emmett y Rose a subir a otra juntos y yo me senté esperando a Edward pero otro chico se metió en la fila y se sentó a mi lado, antes de que pudiera protestar, el juego comenzó y mientras nos elevábamos pude ver el rostro de Edward mirándome fijamente con una mueca inescrutable, miré al chico a mi lado.

—¡Jake! — él se carcajeó

—¿era tu novio? — preguntó indicando a Edward con un movimiento de cabeza

—solo es mi amigo… ¡y no debiste hacer eso! — lo reprendí

—lo siento, no pude evitarlo, además no has ido a visitarme, se supone que te enseñaría a andar en moto— fingió indignación

—lo olvidé— murmuré —pero aún así no debiste, fue grosero

—no te preocupes me disculpare con tu noviecito

—que no es mi novio y se llama Edward— dije imitando un berrinche

—como sea, ¿iras pronto?

Me encogí de hombros

—supongo

Para mi buena suerte no fuimos nosotros quienes terminamos arriba –como siempre ocurre en las películas- sino Alice y Jasper quienes apenas ocupaban media canasta al ir tan abrazados, la verdad es que ya me estaba aburriendo, esta cosa iba extremadamente lenta, solo esperaba bajar para disculparme con Edward y tal vez, si él quería volver a subir, esperaba que dijera que si.

—has cambiado Bella, recuerdo cuando eras una chiquilla— dijo de pronto Jacob y posó una de sus enormes manos en mi cuello —te has puesto bastante guapa— dijo haciendo que me sonrojara

—gracias— murmuré incomoda y el rió —pero siempre eh sido más grande que tú— me defendí

—solo en edad

—mmm, ¿has venido solo?

—no, vine con unos amigos de La Push— señaló a un montón de chicos haciendo alboroto en otro juego alejado y volvió a reír.

Miré hacia abajo y no vi a Edward, me moví incomoda y solo esperé a que el juego terminara, cuando bajamos todos ya estaba Edward ahí, Alice y Rose lanzaban miradas molestas a Jake.

—chicos, el es Jacob, nos conocemos desde niños

—mucho gusto Jacob— dijo Emmett bromeando mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro en forma de saludo, los demás solo murmuraron cosas como "un gusto".

—hey Edward, siento haberte quitado tu lugar pero cuando vi a Bella no pude evitarlo— rió Jacob

—no te preocupes, te entiendo— respondió Edward seriamente pero como siempre muy amable haciendo que mi corazón revoloteara.

—bien Bellita, me voy— dijo Jake mientras se despedía de mi con un beso en la mejilla y daba un golpe a Emmett y se alejó andando.

—fue grosero…

—…mal educado…

—… imprudente…

Empezaron a hablar Jasper, Alice y Rose, yo solo miré a Edward quien intentaba contener una risa y me miró.

—¿A dónde fuiste? — pregunté murmurando

—a jugar— respondió despreocupadamente —y compre algo para ti— sonrió al mismo tiempo que yo y me extendió en las manos una cajita transparente, adentro había dos peluches de tamaño promedio, uno era un hermoso león de melena rojiza y a su lado, muy juntos y casi entrelazados, descansaba una pequeña y tierna ovejita, se notaba que los había comprado por separado y el mismo los juntó para mi, era una combinación extraña y sin embargo de una rara manera, era la pareja más adorable que había visto.

En unos segundos sentimos que una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer y toda la gente se empezó a ir, obviamente ya nadie subiría a los juegos, olvidé mi blusa, ¡era blanca!, me alarmé pensando con que taparme y sentí a Edward a mi lado colocándome su chaqueta por los hombros.

—gracias— dije muy sinceramente

—de nada

Habíamos estado en silencio ,todos –extrañamente- habían corrido directamente al _Jeep_ dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos en el _Volvo_, aún traía su chaqueta puesta y de vez en cuando intentaba olerla discretamente, olía a él, exquisitamente bien.

El clima había regresado a la normalidad, con la llegada de la tarde acompañada de la lluvia, las nubes habían cubierto el cielo por completo haciendo que pareciera más tarde de lo que realmente era.

Llegamos a casa al mismo tiempo que los chicos, se retrasaron un minuto en el _Jeep_.

—fue un buen día— me sonrió Edward quien ya no llevaba su habitual gorrito dejando respirar su despeinado cabello.

—sí que lo fue— respondí —Edward, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

—supongo— dijo entrecerrando los ojos

—¿en qué pensabas cuando nos mirabas a Jake y a mí en la rueda de la fortuna? — pregunté tímidamente.

Para mi sorpresa Edward sonrió y se acercó a mi oído.

—solo, deseaba ser yo— susurró, me estremecí al sentir su aliento en el lóbulo de mi oreja, de pronto se alejó, besó mi frente y se inclinó una vez más para abrir mi puerta.

—buenas noches Bella, sueña bien— asentí como tonta bajando del auto, mientras fugazmente veía a los chicos entrar al auto y se despidieron de nosotros.

—Bella, ¿piensas quedarte ahí? — me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Emmett y fui consciente de las ligeras gotas cayendo en mi rostro, entré a la casa.

—sí que fue un buen día— repetí en un susurro.

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB

**Hola chicas :$ , si ya se que me tarde demasiaaado y no tengo ninguna excusa, simplemente por una u otra razón no podía subir, que si no estaba en la computadora, que si me daba flojera xD, que si tarea, que si entramos a la prepa, x'z cosas :S pero bueeno ya lo traigo :B, solo pediré que sigan teniendo paciencia por favor! Porque no eh andando muy inspirada y el sig cap aun no lo tengo :S . ténganme paciencia por favor , ustedes saben que las adoro *0*  
De todas formas ya no tengo nada mas que escribir, bueno nada que me apure xD, lo demás puede esperar :B**

**Gracias por los reviews, alerts, favoritos y a los que simplemente leen *0***

**Carlie Cullen**

**khata-cullen**

**Lavie Scissorhands**

**Nonblondes**

**vampiix cullen**

**Gabriela Cullen**

**Cassii-x**

**Taniiah**

**LilyHale**

**Ileana Cullen**

**Moniiqi**

**an cullen**

**k4riiitho**

**roma88**

**jessicaxtrem**

**Presiento que agradecí a alguien a quien no debí ¬¬" pero como no estoy segura seria una grosería no hacerlo xDD en fin, siii tu sabes que va para tiii peluda!!! ¬¬" no quiero tus reviews!!! Yo quiero reviews reales!!!!!! Grrr**

**(ignoren eso, nosotras nos entendemos xD)**

**Intentare subir prontoo!**

**Bss ^0^**


	8. Chapter 8 un poco más de ti

**Un poco más de tí**

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB

—¿Qué le pasa a Emmett? — me preguntó Rosalie por millonésima vez mientras yo me concentraba en la clase —se ve bastante molesto

—lo está, muy molesto— respondí —su jeep, parece que le pasa algo, en la mañana escuché sus gritos desesperados por su "bebé" y casi lo tuve que arrastrar a subir a mi camioneta porque se negaba a dejar solo al jeep— rodé los ojos mientras Rose aguantaba la risa

—tal vez lo pueda ayudar— respondió encogiéndose de hombros

—¿sabes de autos?

—bastante, los amo, ¿te sorprende?

—la verdad es que si— respondí sinceramente mientras ella mostraba una sonrisa orgullosa

A mitad del día escuché a Mike gritándome por uno de los pasillos así que intente acelerar el paso solo que mi torpeza no ayudaba mucho y tropezaba a cada rato

—Hola Bella— dijo tomando aire cuando al fin me alcanzo

—Hola Mike— respondí tratando de sonar educada

—me preguntaba si... humm… bueno — dudó un momento y después me sonrió de forma segura— estaba pensando que sería buena idea que salieras conmigo, ¿Qué tal si te llevo a cenar?

—oh…— tragué saliva, seguro todo mundo se daba cuenta de mi incomodidad menos él —lo siento Mike pero no puedo— respondí intentando parecer apenada y esperando que se conformara con esa respuesta

—¿a no? ¿se puede saber porque? — preguntó despechado ¿Qué le sucedía?

—porque…— mi mente comenzó a trabajar al cien por ciento

—porque va a salir conmigo Newton— escuché _su_ voz, y ¿para qué negarlo?, mi mente dejó de trabajar por completo

—¿contigo Cullen?...

—si conmigo, eso fue lo que dije ¿no escuchaste o que sucede? — lo interrumpió Edward y Mike se quedó con los ojos abiertos para después responderle

—¿y ya hiciste la tarea, nerd?, ¿irán a comprarte buena ropa? o a conseguirte una novia, ¡aunque no creo que tengan mucha suerte con eso, eh! — dijo Mike con burla, si supiera lo mucho mejor que era Edward en todos los sentidos en comparación con él, no se atrevería a hablar.

—oh pero claro Newton, yo hago mi tarea rápidamente porque tengo algo que se llama inteligencia ¿conoces esa palabra? inteligencia— repitió Edward lentamente como si Mike fuera incapaz de entender de lo que hablaba —y no, no iremos de compras, eso lo puedo hacer solo, también tengo esa capacidad otra cosa que no se si tu tengas y menos a conseguir una novia, yo ya no me ando con cualquiera, no soy como tú — "ya no" repetí en mi mente mientras observaba el rostro de Edward, no parecía él — de hecho, iremos a cenar y ya que te aclare todo ¿tienes otra pregunta o seguirás rondando a Bella tan patéticamente? — preguntó Edward con una sonrisa sarcástica

—eres un idiota Cullen, no debiste hablarme así, sabes que no eres nada, esto no termina aquí— respondió Mike lleno de rabia mientras Edward rodaba los ojos —siento que tuvieras que presenciar esto Bella, realmente no sé cómo puedes estar con él— me dijo Mike como si estuviera realmente apenado y confundido y después de dar media vuelta se alejó dando grandes zancadas

—realmente lo hiciste— dijo Edward mirándome

—¿qué cosa? — pregunté confundida

—oh… nada, nada— dijo sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sonreía —como sea, me debes una…

—definitivamente, gracias Edward, esas respuestas fueron muy aclaratorias para Mike— reí — aunque no parecías tú…— el siempre silencioso Edward…

—… y me la voy a cobrar esta noche— prosiguió ignorando mi último comentario **(N/A: OMC levante la mano quien NO quiera escuchar eso de labios de Edward, ¿tantas? ****(sarcasmo)**** xD)**

—¿Qué cosa? — pregunté sonrojada _¡contrólate Bella!_

—¿irías a cenar conmigo? — preguntó mientras sus labios parecía luchar contra la risa

—¿ya lo tenías planeado?

—planeo durante la marcha— respondió guiñándome un ojo juguetonamente y tuve que recordarme respirar —¿y bien?

—¡claro! — respondí con exceso de alegría

—bien… entonces a las 7 paso por ti, ¿te parece bien?

—prefecto

El día pasó demasiado lento para mi gusto, las clases eran excesivamente lentas y Mike Newton no dejaba de lanzarme miradas, algunas veces disgustadas y otras veces sonrientes como si intentara saber si podía hacerme cambiar de parecer, esto estaba provocando que ganara unas cuantas miradas más por parte de Jessica quien cuchicheaba a cada momento con Lauren sin importar que me diera cuenta

En el intermedio de las clases entré al baño y lavaba mis manos, Lauren Mallory, la líder de "los populares" entró y se quedó mirándome por el espejo.

—¿te puedo ayudar en algo? — pregunté después de unos segundos, suspiro de manera teatral pero se tardó en responder

—mira Swan— dijo mi apellido con desdén —Jessica me decía que sería bueno que te unieras a nosotras, incluso Mike y algunos chicos se han encaprichado contigo, "el juguete nuevo", no entiendo porque. Al parecer ya no le agradas mucho a Jess, no me hagas mucho caso eh— dijo con sarcasmo —puede que este equivocada pero creo que te ha visto con Mike, y no sé qué planeas, supongo que solo quieres que te estén rogando— ¿la paranoia formaba parte de ellas?

—yo nunca eh intentado estar cerca de ustedes— me defendí

—no me interesa lo que digas entiéndelo, al igual que esos amiguitos tuyos, aquí no eres nadie, ¡así que mejor deja de actuar como si lo fueras! — me gritó y la verdad me acobardé un poco

—Lauren basta, no sé qué te sucede pero yo no actúo de ninguna manera, yo no hablo con Mike ni con nadie que no me interese así que puedes estar tranquila— intenté abrir la puerta para salir pero ella me detuvo

—y jamás me dejes hablando sola, solo quería dejar en claro nuestros niveles— sonrió de manera hipócrita y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse

¿a que había venido todo eso? Decidí lavar mi mejilla con jabón **(N/A: XD)** y dejarlo pasar por el momento.

—¡saldrán a cenar! — gritaron Alice y Rose emocionadas cuando les conté de mis planes con Edward

—¿Quiénes? — escuché la voz de mi enorme hermano

—Edward y yo— murmuré y él se atragantó con unas galletas que llevaba comiendo

—¡pero bells, aún eres muy pequeña para esas cosas! — le miré extrañada y comenzó a carcajearse — ok ok era broma pero aún así… no sé si te de permiso— dijo mientras ponía una mueca de superioridad

—Emmett le comentaba a Bella que me encantan los autos y se mucho sobre ellos, quizá pueda ayudarte con tu Jeep mientras ellos están fuera— dijo Rose con voz seductora dejando a Emmett sin habla

—¿y bien? — pregunté inocentemente

—si, si acepta— respondió Alice por él —al salir del instituto nos iremos a tu casa Rose y yo en el _BMW_ para ayudar a arreglarte, Edward y Jasper llegarán más tarde, Rose se queda con Emmett mientras Edward y tu se van a cenar y yo me voy con mi Jazz en el descapotable a pasear un rato —meditó unos segundos —si, todo perfecto— dijo con una enorme sonrisa y se fue jalando a Rose antes de que pudiera replicar

—está loca— dijo Emmett a mi lado

—definitivamente

_Vamos, vamos_ animaba al reloj a moverse pues la última clase parecía no terminar, intentaba no mirar las tortuosas manecillas haciendo garabatos en mi libreta o prestando atención a la clase pero simplemente no podía.

¡RING! ¡al fin!, casi salté de mi asiento por la emoción y salí rápidamente al estacionamiento donde ya me esperaban los chicos ¿siempre era la última en salir?

—¿dónde están Alice y Rose? — pregunté a Jasper

—se brincaron desde la penúltima hora, dijeron que tenían que recoger unas cosas antes de ir a tu casa— respondió encogiéndose de hombros

—nos veremos a las 7, Bella— me recordó Edward

—claro— sonreí nerviosamente antes de subir a la camioneta junto a un enfurruñado Emmett por no poder manejar

Respiré con alivio al llegar a casa y ver a Alice y Rose estacionadas en la entrada, Emmett no había dejado de preguntar cosas en todo el camino

—¡vamos Bella!, tenemos todo listo, solo fuimos por un par de cosas

—¡¿un par de cosas?! — pregunté al ver un enorme maletín que llevaba Alice mientras Rose rodaba los ojos

Fui arrastrada a mi habitación por Rose y Alice y me sentaron de espaldas al espejo comenzando así mi tortura, hablaban entre ellas sobre maquillaje, peinado, ropa, Alice ponía de todo sobre mi rostro mientras Rose manejaba perfectamente mi cabello

—nunca se va a enchinar— dije a Rose al comprender lo que intentaba hacer

—no lo quiero enchinar, solo quiero hacer ondulaciones de forma natural— respondió pareciendo una experta en esas cosas, lo cual era extraño ya que ellas siendo tan hermosas no tenían necesidad de un arreglo excesivo

—humm… no se a donde me llevará Edward

—nosotras sí, es un hermoso restaurant

Gemí de frustración

—no tengo nada que ponerme si es algo elegante

—lo solucionamos

Alice tomó una bolsa de la cama y sacó un hermoso vestido lila de tirantes finos, era sencillo pero adorable, la parte baja caía delicadamente, me llegaría tal vez un poco sobre las rodillas.

Estuvimos en una discusión que salí perdiendo sobre si usaría o no tacones, por lo que mi vida estaría en peligro esa noche.

—Bells, chicas, Jasper y Edward llegaron— avisó Emmett, Alice y Rose gritaron emocionadas y por fin dejaron que me mirara en el espejo, me quedé con la boca abierta

—oh chicas… gracias— dije aún sorprendida

—si si te vez genial, ahora bajemos— me apremiaron mientras me empujaban peligrosamente hacia la puerta

Ellas bajaron primero pues me retrasé en las escaleras tratando de no rodar gracias a los tacones que llevaba

—¿y cuáles son tu intenciones con Bells? — escuché la voz de Emmett en la sala

—¡Emmett! — lo regañé cuando llegué frente a él

Edward se levantó del sillón ignorándolo por completo sin despegar sus ojos de mi lo que provocó que pareciera foquito de navidad, no podía estar más sonrojada

—te vez muy hermosa— me dijo con su voz de terciopelo, error, sí podía estar más sonrojada.

Él vestía un elegante traje pero sin corbata dándole un toque casual, su cabello lucía hermosamente despeinado y sus ojos…

—si Bells, no pareces tu…— dijo Emmett interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

—gracias— respondí con sarcasmo

Nos despedimos de los chicos y salimos de la casa rumbo al restaurant, hicimos buen tiempo de camino –cualquier cosas elegante no podía estar dentro de un pueblo tan pequeño- íbamos en un silencio cómodo, aunque en realidad mi estomago estaba cosquilleando sin parar pero intenté distraerme con el paisaje poco cambiante que me ofrecía Forks

Al llegar, entramos muy cerca el uno del otro pero sin llegar a tocarnos lo cual hizo a la mesera sonreír de satisfacción mientras me evaluaba con la mirada y después de guiarnos a una mesa "privada" –como había pedido Edward- nos dejó el menú mostrando una insinuadora sonrisa.

Solté un bufido cuando se fue

—¿Qué sucede?

—nada— negué rápidamente

—vamos dime— me pidió Edward

—la mesera me estresa— respondí mientras él mostraba una enorme sonrisa con un toque de ¿arrogancia?

—¿Por qué?

—no es nada— dije frunciendo el ceño y él rápidamente borro la sonrisa de su rostro para mostrar una más amable y olvidar el comentario

Cuando la mesera regresó, Edward no despegó la vista de mí, lo cual la molestó bastante

Picaba mi comida una y otra vez distraídamente, a pesar de ser un momento cómodo, siempre sentía ganas de saber más sobre Edward o de escucharlo hablar pero siempre sentía como si él no pensara lo mismo, sentía un enorme muro entre él y yo, a pesar de no tener pruebas de aquello simplemente era como si pudiera palparlo con la punta de mis dedos, tal vez después de todo yo también me estuviera poniendo paranoica.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿decidiste asesinar tu cena? — preguntó Edward en tono de broma y levanté la vista para mirarlo y después a mi comida con las albóndigas ya casi desechas, ambos reímos

—¿en que piensas? — preguntó

—me gustaría saber más sobre ti— respondí sinceramente —¿y tú?

—me gustaría mostrarme más como soy— él también hablaba de forma sincera

—¿y porque no comenzamos? — pregunté positivamente

—no es sencillo— murmuró

Me quedé pensativa un momento y después dije:

—si, si lo es. Veamos… ¿Cuál es tu helado favorito? — me miró sorprendido unos segundos para después mostrarme una hermosa sonrisa y responderme, comenzamos a preguntar cosas tan triviales que realmente me sentía mejor, siempre dicen que los pequeños detalles son lo que hacen que conozcas mejor a una persona.

Nos preguntamos sobre música, comida, mascotas, aromas. Teníamos cosas en común como nuestro gusto por la música y la literatura mientras en otras cosas éramos completamente diferentes, mientras yo mencionaba "tierra mojada" entre uno de mis olores favoritos, el menciono lavanda y fresas, me sonrojé al recordar mi shampoo con esos olores.

Algunas veces soltábamos carcajadas por anécdotas que contábamos al azar.

—…y entonces Emmett metió su pie al retrete— reímos al mismo tiempo, pero me detuve para poder contemplarlo grabarlo directo en mi mente, sus ojos achicados, sus pómulos naturalmente rosados, sus dientes perfectos el sonido de su risa, como suaves campanas sonando en armonía.

En el auto reinaba la calidez, y por mi parte, no tenía idea de por dónde íbamos, estaba demasiado encimada en mis pensamientos, Edward tampoco hablaba mucho, en ocasiones me daba cuenta que me miraba por el rabillo del ojo

—dilo— me pidió cuando me vio abrir la boca un par de ocasiones

Permanecí en silencio

—dime, por favor— dijo sin usar su mirada para convencerme si no que hizo un puchero, esta noche sí que estaba de buen humor

—quiero más…— susurré —quiero saber más, siento curiosidad

—siempre sientes curiosidad— dijo y me encogí de hombros

—¿Cuánta diferencia de edad se llevan Alice y tú?

—solo unos meses…— respondió algo serio y fruncí el ceño confundida

—pero como…

—fui adoptado por los Cullen— me quedé sorprendida y no respondí nada, giró su rostro para mirarme y sostuve mis ojos sobre los suyos

—¡mira al frente! — pedí al ponerme nerviosa, rodó los ojos pero me obedeció —¿y tus padres?... quiero decir, los biológicos— pregunté tímidamente

—me abandonaron en la casa de los Cullen cuando tenía unos meses de nacido, siempre lo supe, ellos me hablaron con la verdad pero siempre quise pensar que había sido por algún motivo justificable— no encontraba un motivo que justificara abandonar a un hijo, pero nunca se podía saber —resulta que simplemente no me quisieron— mostró una sonrisa triste mientras yo intentaba imaginar qué pensarían ahora que Edward se había convertido en una persona hermosa —lo supe unos años más tarde por una conversación de mis padres— por la forma en que mencionó la palabra "padres" supe que se refería a los Cullen

Habíamos llegado a casa y el coche ya estaba estacionado por lo que ahora él me miraba mientras yo enfocaba la vista en el parabrisas con miedo de que si lo miraba perdiera el hilo de la conversación.

—pero ahora eres feliz con los Cullen— dije esperando una afirmación por su parte, se tardó un poco en responder por lo que giré a mirarlo y mostró una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos

—después— dijo simplemente sin mucha convicción —y ya es tarde, debemos entrar o si no Emmett se va a preocupar

—como si se acordara de mi en este momento…— refunfuñé y él rió un poco

Bajamos del coche dirigiéndonos a la casa, estaba lejos de estar satisfecha pero no podía forzarlo a confiar en mí.

Rose estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras Emmett estaba en el suelo con la espalda recargadas a las piernas de Rose, veían una película, tenía una caja de pizza vacía y platos en el suelo, además tenían algunas manchas de grasa en la cara combinadas al parecer con salsa de la pizza.

—¿Qué les paso?

—después de arreglar el coche hicimos guerra de comida, esta chica es buena— dijo Emmett mientras Rose sonreía arrogantemente de broma y después le embarraba un pedazo de pizza en la mejilla —¡hey! — gritó Emmett —eso es trampa

Rodé los ojos y escuchamos el rugido de un coche y Rose salió apurada diciendo algo como "forzar el motor". Entraron Alice y Jasper riendo por la visible exaltación de Rosalie

—relájate Rose no le hicimos nada a tu coche— la tranquilizó Jasper y ella soltó un suspiro

Nos quedamos un rato más bromeando y hablando trivialidades, decidí cambiarme de ropa por algo más cómodo y quitarme todo lo que Alice y Rose me habían puesto.

—ahora si me siento yo— dije al bajar de nuevo con los chicos

—ahora si pareces tu— me dijo Emmett y le hice una mueca.

Me reuní con ellos en la sala y me senté a un lado de Edward uniéndome a la conversación

—¡oh vamos Emmett! No lo niegues, si terminaste con tu pie en el retrete— me burlé de él

—pero fue un accidente

—intentabas mirar tus músculo desde diferentes ángulos—le acusé

—ese baño era muy pequeño e incómodo— se defendió —además mejor eso una vez que todas las que te has caído, tropezado, roto algún hueso o cualquier cosa que te suceda —me echo en cara y contra eso no pude replicar

—esta noche no ha tropezado— dijo Edward

—¿y cuanto caminaron? — preguntó Emmett

—del carro a la mesa— dijo Edward riendo

—basta de bromas a costa mía— protesté aunque sabía que era lo normal después de haber contado el penoso incidente de Emmett

—pues una vez a Alice la sacaron de una tienda departamental porque casi golpea a una niñita que le robó la ultima blusa — nos dijo Rose —aún recuerdo su cara de psicópata

—¿Por qué no me extraña? — dije con sarcasmo

—era una blusa realmente linda— se defendió Alice —aún sueño con asesinar a esa niña— dijo Alice con los ojos entrecerrados

—incluso le prohibieron la entrada por un tiempo pero como las ventas bajaron considerablemente…

—claro, ellos me adoran— dijo Alice riendo mientras Jasper la estrechaba fuertemente

Mis ojos comenzaron a pesar e inconscientemente recargue mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward y solté un bostezo.

Mi cabeza comenzó a caer conforme el sueño se adueñaba de mi y vagamente sentí su brazo rodear mis hombros y su mano en mi mejilla reteniendo mi cabeza y acomodándola suavemente en su hombro.

—déjame llevarla a su habitación— escuché decir a Emmett e hice una mueca aferrándome a la camisa de Edward

—ya la tengo yo—lo escuché decir y me elevé en sus brazos, no era completamente consciente de esto pero en alguna parte de mi consciencia me daba cuenta por lo que aferre mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

—¿seguro que está dormida? — escuché la voz de Jasper con burla y gemí molesta

Después de un momento Edward me depositó suavemente en mi cama y sentí –aunque no estaba muy segura- su mano sobre mi mejilla acariciándome suavemente, solté un suspiro, quería pedirle que me dejara dormir en sus brazos pero el sueño fue ganando batalla y poco a poco caí en la inconsciencia.

Mis sueños solo trataron de una cosa en toda la noche, Edward.

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB

**Hola n.n si si ya se que me tardé de nuevo y que ni merezco excusarme ni nada, la verdad es que desde hace tiempo tenía el cap solo que no lo había pasado a la computadora u.u estos días sucedieron cosas que han hecho que mis… proyectos, por llamarlos de alguna forma de escritura no me estén gustando, nada de lo que hago, estaba pensando si terminar o no este fic porque la verdad no me agrada mucho, creo que lo puedo mejorar conforme avance pero aún así espero sus opiniones n.n**

**Ya saben que cualquiera es bienvenida, opiniones, criticas, ayuda, ideas xD lo que quieran**

**Ahora díganme, que les parece el cast de luna nueva? Dakota??? Ufff ella fue mi primer y única opción para Jane asi que… xD**

**Que piensan de la manada? -.- a mí la verdad algunos me decepcionaron demasiado :S, peor ustedes que piensan**

**Gracias aaa:**

**Nonblondes**

**Gabriela Cullen**

**Christti**

**Beeleen**

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

**Cammiie**

**Moniiqi**

**Taniiah**

**MaRiFeR-CuLlEn**

**Mandy1890**

**day-whitlock**

**mafufa**

**Sakku – chan**

**Alegomez**

**tatty1**

**maifer23**

**Laaamb**

**Khata-Cullen**

**Ermia**

**PaolaS.C.**

**KeldaCullen**

**Ñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam ñam ñam ñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam las amo masivamente :B**


	9. Chapter 9 el prado

—oye Bells, ¿Cómo vas con tu novela? — preguntó Emmett por la mañana

—casi la termino— sonreí, aún con las salidas en las tardes y la escuela, había estado escribiendo más de lo que siempre acostumbraba —es como si las palabras salieran solas— le dije y solo me devolvió la sonrisa

—hey, por cierto, te hice el desayuno

Acto seguido, mi hermano-oso se levantó de la mesa y fue a la cocina regresando con dos platos de cereal.

—¡wow! Que amable, se ve delicioso, ¡no sabía que pudieras cocinar tan bien!

—ya ves, uno y sus talentos ocultos— dijo siguiéndome la corriente

Camino a la escuela seguimos con el tema de mi novela, Emmett decía que intentara publicarla, pero desde que rechazaron una anterior yo tenía pavor de enviar solicitudes ¿y si la rechazaban de nuevo?, sabía que si quería ser escritora debía intentarlo, pero me daba miedo.

—vamos Bells, tal vez tengas más suerte esta vez, quizá Forks te traiga suerte, tu le trajiste surte a Forks ¿has notado que hay sol de nuevo?

—claro que lo note— dije emocionada —es Forks, los días así se cuentan con una mano.

Mientras las clases pasaban, yo ansiaba el receso. En días soleados me fastidiaban las clases, sentía que desperdiciaba el buen tiempo estando encerrada en un aula.

Llego la clase de lenguas donde estaba casi todo el grupito de Lauren "las guacamayas", como era mi costumbre me senté lo más alejada posible de ellos, pero como era la costumbre de Lauren, ella seguía con sus tontas molestias de meterme el pie para que cayera –como si lo necesitara para tropezar- o gesticular palabras en mi contra cuando el maestro no la veía, intentaba ignorarla ya que no quería comportarme como ella, en una ocasión vi a su amigo Tyler sentado detrás de ella mirándola ceñudo y después me miró a mí con una sonrisa de lo que creí era disculpa, pero no pude comprobarlo ya que su rostro cambió rápidamente cuando Mike lo miró, por cierto, Mike tampoco hacía la clase más fácil al estar lanzándome mirada o sonrisas como si en cualquier momento me fuera a lanzar a sus brazos, esta era una de las clases más frustrantes, por lo que salté del asiento en canto sonó el timbre y cuando salí del aula encontré a Edward leyendo algo muy interesado.

—¿no deberías estar en clase? — pregunté cuando estuve a su lado

—te quería proponer algo

—aww, Bellitonta y Eddinerdi— se escuchó la chillona voz de Lauren al pasar detrás de nosotros

—¿no puedes decir algo mejor Lauren? — dije apretando fuertemente los puños

Se devolvió furiosa

—no, eso es lo que son Swan, y no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de esa manera— dijo y siguió su camino, vi a Mike con el rostro descompuesto como si temiera que Lauren pudiera arrancarme la cabeza, aunque en sus ojos en ocasiones veía que tal vez eso no fuera muy falso…

—agg, Lauren me saca de mis casillas, dice cosas completamente sin sentido, incluso a veces… bueno es obvio que le caigo mal peor, incluso en ocasiones siento que realmente me odia…

—bueno, no creo que te odie… pero ella antes tenía toda la atención de los chicos… claro que Rose y Alice también pero nadie se acerca a ellas si de por si son intimidantes, imagínate con Emmett y Jasper a su lado, y ahora tú llegas y hasta ese Mike Newton, su perrito faldero, está detrás de ti, eso debe de molestarle, y los demás chicos…

—¿demás chicos?

—no te das cuenta como te miran todos esos… — dijo con un toque de frustración que me hizo querer sonreír

—como sea, dijiste que me querías proponer algo

—oh si, ¿qué clase tienes?

—calculo

—¿te importaría faltar? — preguntó en un susurro como si estuviéramos conspirando contra alguien

—¿Qué tienes en mente? — pregunté de manera cómplice

—hoy hace un día perfecto y conozco un lugar que te encantará— respondió con una sonrisa de emoción

—bien, en ese caso… dejare que seas una mala influencia para mi

Edward insistió en pedir permiso para salir, según él para que no afectara mucho en mis clases, así que fuimos a las oficinas y dijo que yo me sentía mal, no tuve que esforzarme mucho, me senté y puse cara de sufrimiento, así que nos dejaron salir a ambos.

—¿A dónde vamos? — pregunté impaciente cuando íbamos en el coche

—es una sorpresa, no te desesperes

El resto del camino lo pasamos charlando hasta que Edward estaciono su coche a un lado de la carretera.

—¿aquí? — pregunté

—no, ahora caminaremos

Gemí, si no se me daba bien caminar en superficies planas, menos en lugares irregulares.

—entonces tardaremos una eternidad

—no me molesta la idea de la eternidad— respondió

Caminamos por algún tiempo, no supe exactamente cuanto, estaba demasiado ocupada concentrándome en mis pies y aún así hubo momentos en los que tropecé pero no había caído gracias a que Edward me sostenía cuando lo necesitaba, él parecía no hacer mucho esfuerzo, tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y algo de sudor en la frente pero en general se veía en mucha mejor condición que yo, aún así no pareció molestarle mi paso lento.

En realidad el era el culpable de algunas de mis caídas, si no se viera tan insoportablemente atractivo, no me distraería con tanta facilidad al mirarlo.

—¿falta mucho? — gimoteé

—mmm… un poco, ¿quieres subir a mi espalda? — preguntó

Solté una corta risa pero su rostro no se alteró

—oh… ¿es en serio?

—claro— se encogió de hombros

—no— dije después de pensarlo un minuto —yo puedo sola

—vamos, sube que no quiero que te desmayes antes de llegar

—no lo haré— fruncí el ceño— yo puedo sola— repetí y el rodo los ojos

—cabezota

—presumido— le saque la lengua infantilmente y seguimos caminando

—ya falta poco, por aquí debe de estar… ¡oh si! Lo veo— señaló hacia adelante y pude ver un poco de luz entrando a través de algunos arbustos, emocionada caminé más de prisa y esto ocasiono que tropezara de nuevo pero Edward me sostuvo… de nuevo.

—tranquila Forrest Gump— rió pero seguimos caminando

Al llegar al origen de la luz hice a un lado los helechos que obstruían el camino y llegué al lugar más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Era un hermoso prado en forma de círculo, el sol daba de lleno en él y había cientos de flores adornándolo, con el olor de éstas, la madera y tierra húmeda el olor resultaba embriagador, la hierba brillaba armoniosamente y se escuchaba el correr de un río en un cercano lugar lo que le daba al lugar un aspecto de tranquilidad y relajación, todo parecía perfecto.

Corrí al centro del prado, cerré los ojos y extendiendo los brazos me deje llenar de luz solar, cuando abrí los ojos vi a Edward con la misma expresión de tranquilidad, solo que él estaba mirándome.

—pareces un ángel— dijo haciéndome sonrojar

—no creo que Botticelli piense lo mismo— bromeé

—entonces estaría ciego— respondió y solo le sonreí

—este lugar es hermoso

—lo sé, me encanta venir aquí cuando hace buen tiempo… y cuando no también solo que es más difícil llegar, y bueno, lo quería compartir contigo

—gracias

Continuamos charlando con alegría, nos extendimos en el césped sin ninguna preocupación, en ocasiones nuestro movimientos casuales hacían que nuestras manos rozaran lo que me hacía sentir como si una corriente eléctrica me invadiera, me preguntaba si el sentiría lo mismo, hasta que en una ocasión Edward dejó su mano sobre la mía.

—¿te molesta? — preguntó cuando cerré los ojos

—para nada— respondí, era demasiado placentero sentir su mano sobre la mía.

Sentía un nerviosismo especial siempre que estaba con él, no como cuando haces algo que te avergüenza o algo que no se te da, era de la clase que te da cuando vas a subir a un juego mecánico y aunque te da tanto nerviosismo lo quieres hacer una y otra vez.

Me senté con las piernas encogidas sin soltar su mano y lo miré, se había quitado un ligero sweter y traía solo una playera de manga corta, podía ver cada marca de los músculos en sus brazos, no pude resistir la tentación de recorrerlo con la mirada desde nuestras manos unidas hasta sus hombros, después vi su rostro, tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, me sonrojé al instante pero hice caso omiso a su sonrisa y solo desvié la mirada.

—te quiero enseñar algo más— dijo mientras se levantaba y me jalaba ayudándome a levantar, sentí que mi celular caía de mi bolsa

—espera— dije devolviéndome por él y vi en la pantalla un mensaje de Jasper

"no quise llamar por si interrumpía, solo queríamos saber si era verdad que te habías sentido mal o era un pretexto, además Emmett está preocupado por la 'integridad' de su hermanita"

Leí el mensaje y sonreí, Jasper era muy intuitivo, seguro Alice abría llamado completamente preocupada o queriendo que le contara donde estábamos

"estamos bien, fue un pretexto, siento no haberles avisado, fue de imprevisto, dile a Emmett que su hermanita y su integridad están perfectamente, llegare más tarde a casa"

Devolví el mensaje, no había recordado que los chicos habían salido ya, al instante recibí otro, esta vez de Alice.

"Isabella, no te llamo solo porque Jasper dice que no, pero más te vale que me cuentes todo, no te preocupes no es necesaria una respuesta ahora para que no te distraigas más y Emmett dice algo de tu integridad.

XOXO"

—¡vamos Bella! — escuché a Edward y seguí a donde estaba él, me tomo de nuevo de la mano y cruzamos el prado avanzando un tanto más a través de los árboles, creí que caminaríamos mucho de nuevo pero en un instante salimos a la orilla de un lago. El agua era cristalina y el sol le hacía brillar de manera hermosa, el sonido que se escuchaba era una pequeña cascada.

—¿verdad que es formidable? — dijo Edward sentándose en una roca cercana

—lo es

Se quitó los zapatos y metió los pies al agua, yo hice lo mismo

—vamos al otro lado— pedí señalando unas rocas que servían de puente

—está bien— nos levantamos al instante y comenzamos a andar sin ponernos los zapatos.

Crucé cada roca con cuidado pues estaban mojadas y resbaladizas pero mi concentración no sirvió y antes de que Edward pudiera sostenerme, caí de sentón en el agua.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos.

—ouch— me quejé

—¿estás bien?

—si…

Diciendo esto, Edward no se contuvo más y comenzó a carcajearse, le lancé agua y antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo jalé del brazo pero dio unos rápidos pasos adelante y recuperó el equilibro

—necesitas más que eso para tirarme— se burló

—lo se— dije y jalé de su pierna haciendo que ahora si cayera a mi lado

—¡hey!, ¿sabes que pudiste hacerme daño? — me acusó

—si, lo se— respondí con una mueca de orgullo

Después de eso comenzamos a lanzarnos agua, ya estábamos muy mojados pero el colmo fue cuando, por no fijarnos donde pisábamos caímos al lado profundo del lago por lo que ya estábamos nadando. Suerte que esa mañana me había puesto una losa de tirantes abajo por lo que no se transparentaba mucho.

Por otro lado, la playera de Edward se adhería perfectamente a su piel, parecía un modelo de comercial o algo así, solo que mucho mejor, había lanzado sus lentes a la orilla para no dañarlos por lo que sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

Seguimos nadando, jugando, podría quedarme así siempre, gracias al agua clara podía ver a Edward nadando debajo de mi y dando vueltas, en una ocasión me jaló de los pies y me sumergió junto a él pero no me molestó para nada, nos sumergíamos juntos y hacíamos tonterías, podía ver parte de su abdomen pues la camiseta de inflaba por el agua y se levantaba un poco, desviar la mirada era un tributo para su rostro.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos en el agua, debía ser bastante pues el agua comenzó a calar, en una ocasión salimos y los labios de ambos temblaban.

—será mejor que salgamos, tus labios están azules

—tú también tienes frío, estás temblando

—yo no lo niego— respondió, nado a la orilla y salió primero,

Ahora pude ver su camiseta blanca pegada a su espalda, me quería desmayar ya que gracias al color de la playera podía ver su nívea piel debajo, sus pantalones también se habían adherido a sus piernas, se dio la vuelta para ayudarme a salir, cuando ya lo había logrado resbalé con un poco de lodo en la orilla y él me sostuvo haciendo que su espalda chocara contra un árbol, contuve la respiración mientras mi corazón latía locamente.

No podía apartar la vista de él, toco mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla, vagamente consciente moví mi mano desde su hombro hasta su pecho y lo coloqué sobre su corazón, e inconscientemente seguí una línea sobre éste. Edward pegó un respingo y me apartó suavemente sacándome del trance, me sonrojé al darme cuenta lo que había hecho y después dirigí mi mirada a su pecho donde distinguí una línea difusa, era una cicatriz, me acerqué a él y la toqué.

—¿Qué te paso? — pregunté aún un poco aturdida

—fue… yo… solo… — lo miré confundida —una operación hace unos años, es todo

—¿te molestó que la tocara?

—fue… repentino, dejemos de hablar de eso, ¿si? — asentí — es mejor que nos vallamos, se está haciendo tarde y nos debemos ir antes de que se ponga el sol, no creo que sea muy seguro cruzar el bosque de noche

—si, claro, vamos

Recogimos nuestras cosas y por suerte nos habíamos quitado los zapatos antes de entrar al río pues hubiera sido realmente incomodo caminar con los zapatos mojados, íbamos más silenciosos, iba cansada y el frío comenzaba a llegar.

A mitad de camino Edward me puso su sweater sobre los hombros al notar que temblaba

—póntelo tu— le dije

—yo estoy bien, y sube a mi espalda, te vez muy cansada

—estás loco, tu también estás cansado, no seré una carga— refunfuñé

—no, no lo serás y si te pasa algo, Emmett me matará, así que…— Edward me puso el sweater y se inclino delante de mí

—Edward, no subiré— dije y mi voz sonó cansada

Suspiró y antes de que pudiera protestar me cansó por la cintura y me puso sobre su hombro haciendo caso omiso a mis protestas.

—te vas a cansar

—ya falta poco, recorrimos casi todo

Dejé de hacer berrinches y recargué mi cabeza en su espalda, en parte porque sabía que no me bajaría y en parte porque la sangre se me estaba yendo a la cabeza.

Él tenía razón al cabo de un corto tiempo habíamos recorrido todo y nos encontrábamos al lado de la carretera, al fin me bajó.

—gracias— dije sarcásticamente

—de nada— respondió juguetonamente

—gracias— dije ahora sincera

—siempre es un placer

Cuando íbamos en el auto solo escuchamos música, nuestra ropa no estaba completamente seca pero no dijo nada cuando sus asientos se mojaron, al poco rato comenzó a llover y el ligero goteo junto con la música en el auto y el cansancio del nado me vencía cerrando poco a poco mis ojos.

—Duerme Bella

—estoy bien

—hazme caso…ya estás más dormida que despierta— dijo de forma cariñosa y me acarició el cabello, al sentir su mano sobre mi cabeza suspiré y fui cerrando los ojos sintiendo sus suaves caricias.

En mis sueños de nuevo solo estaba él y el maravilloso día, ¿Por qué solo él me hacía sentir de esa manera tan especial?.

_Edward, te amo_ fue lo último que pensé antes de caer rendida en el sueño.

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB

**Hola, jaja ya se, ya ni se les debe hacer raro que tarde ¿verdad? xD pero bueno, jaja tuve mucho tiempo para escribir así que no tengo escusas, tuve las vacaciones de semana santa y las puercovacaciones (jjaja lo de la influenza xD) o vacaciones forzadas, pero no se preocupen que ya tengo el siguiente cap y la mitad pasado a la computadora, este lo tenía hasta la mitad y lo acabo de terminar n.n espero que les guste mucho, yo estoy conforme con lo que resultó, espero que ustedes también (:**

**En fin, como siempre muchas gracias a:**

_**Rei Hino Cullen**_

_**Tishacullengreen**_

_**Nonblondes**_

_**ceara cullen potter**_

_**loleta**_

_**AtRaM Potter**_

_**Moniiqi**_

_**Nekodan**_

_**Melanie Stryder**_

_**Mayayue**_

_**CULLENMX**_

_**Gabriela Cullen**_

_**lara-malfoy-cullen**_

_**PRISGPE**_

_**Khata-Cullen**_

_**ARTEMISA CULLEN**_

_**Missju**_

_**bekyabc2**_

_**GothiikPsycopathVampire**_

_**Carlie-Chan**_

_**AkHaNe**_

_**Mafufa**_

_**MERIBA**_

_**Cyndi Cullen**_

_**Carmenlr**_

_**Crisst**_

_**Saaphiiree**_

_**Claau Reiiesz**_

**Las adoro a todas, gracias por sus reviews hermosos sigan dejando si??? Asi me dan mas ganas de escribir :P jja de verdad se siente bien genial leer los reviews *0* las que tengan historias lo comprenden *0* y las que no, subaan y sientanloo xD**

**Nos leemos (:**


	10. Chapter 10 dia final

**En el capitulo anterior =)**

Ahora pude ver su camiseta blanca pegada a su espalda, me quería desmayar ya que gracias al color de la playera podía ver su nívea piel debajo, sus pantalones también se habían adherido a sus piernas, se dio la vuelta para ayudarme a salir, cuando ya lo había logrado resbalé con un poco de lodo en la orilla y él me sostuvo haciendo que su espalda chocara contra un árbol, contuve la respiración mientras mi corazón latía locamente.

No podía apartar la vista de él, toco mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla, vagamente consciente moví mi mano desde su hombro hasta su pecho y lo coloqué sobre su corazón, e inconscientemente seguí una línea sobre éste. Edward pegó un respingo y me apartó suavemente sacándome del trance, me sonrojé al darme cuenta lo que había hecho y después dirigí mi mirada a su pecho donde distinguí una línea difusa, era una cicatriz, me acerqué a él y la toqué.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana parecía prolongarse cuando recordaba que por la tarde haría el trabajo junto a Edward, y después del día de ayer me alegraba saber que tendríamos que trabajar aun más este día pues lo debíamos terminar para entregárselo al día siguiente al señor Banner.

No quería admitirlo pero tenía miedo de tener que conformarme con ver a Edward solo en el instituto.

Suspire profundamente.

—¿Se siente bien señorita Swan o es que mi clase es demasiado aburrida?

—si, digo no, lo siento

Me gané unas cuantas risitas de mis compañeros y después el profesor volvió a ignorarme para seguir con su clase.

—¿En que piensas Bells? — preguntó Jasper cuando me senté frente a él en el almuerzo

—no es nada— sonreí suavemente, era ridículo sentirme de ese modo. _Aunque cualquiera se sentiría así _intenté justificarme, Edward era muy bien parecido… eso era quedarse corto, asi que a cualquiera le gustaría estar con él, si, eso era, sonaba razonable.

—no creo que quiera dejar de verte— dijo Jasper sonriéndome sinceramente, me alegraba que aún no llegaran los demás, aunque sabía que Alice estaba comprando su comida un poco alejada de nosotros.

—hu? — intenté hacerle pensar que no sabía de lo que hablaba

Negó levemente

—en verdad, no lo creo

Suspiré

—gracias— susurré algo avergonzada y en ese momento Alice llegó a la mesa

—tengo ganas de ir de compras— dijo entre gimoteos

—pídeselo a Rose— respondió Jasper

—Rose dice que tiene que hacer un enorme trabajo y Bella tiene que trabajar con Edward— se quejó y miró a Jasper con un pucherito.

Al principio éste no pareció verse afectado pero poco a poco su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de súplica.

—Alice— se quejó

—por fis— pidió Alice sacando un poco su labio inferior

El rostro de Jasper cambió a ser de resignación

—Está bien, pequeña

Alice soltó un chillido y envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Jasper y él comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

Tuve que desviar la mirada cuando sentí mi rostro convertirse en un puchero de celos.

En ese justo momento los demás chicos llegaron.

—no, no, no, mi Jeep es más potente

—¡Emmett, por favor! El BMW puede alcanzar mayores velocidades— respondió Rose —tiene más potencia, acéptalo

—¡te haría puré!, podría tomar atajos y el Jeep no sufriría daño alguno

Miré a Edward con un signo de interrogación pintado en el rostro.

—Quien ganaría en una carrera— rodó los ojos —¿sabes lo que es tenerlos discutiendo en la clase por dos horas? — preguntó con gesto de exasperación

—Emmett, tu amas a tu jeep, pero Rose sabe aún más que tú sobre autos y en todo caso ella podría hacerle las modificaciones que se le vengan en gana al BMW, así que prácticamente te comerías el polvo— dije mientras Emmett fruncía el ceño

—¡gracias! — casi gritó Rose con un gesto de burla hacia Emmett

—yo ganaría— refunfuño Emmett como un niño pequeño pero se veía claramente derrotado

—¿oye Bella y a qué hora iras a casa? — me preguntó Alice

—iremos— corrigió Emmett

—eso suena a muchas personas y tú no estas invitado— respondió Al

—duende

—cerdo

—enana

—monstruo gigantón

Ninguno podía aguantar la risa, Emmett y Alice eran como dos pequeños niños… bueno Emmett era un niño súper desarrollado.

—compra maniaca

Alice se conformó con encoger los hombros y sacarle la lengua, después se giró para mirmarme

—¿Qué te parece alrededor de las 6?

¿¡¿Seis?!? Casi me atragantaba, ¡era muy tarde! Yo quería mas tiempo…

—y si…— habló Edward —mejor a las 4… o 3:30

Todos los miraron, Rose levantó la ceja con gesto de burla

—bu-bu-buennno, y-yo…— Edward comenzó a tartamudear, ¡era tan lindo cuando se trababa con las palabras!

—según me dijo Bella, aún tienen bastante trabajo que hacer, supongo que sería más apropiado que se reunieran lo más temprano posible ¿no es así? — dijo Jasper casualmente mientras nos miraba, Edward y yo asentimos…. Creo que lo hice muy fervientemente

—¡perfecto! — aplaudió Alice mientras se levantaba —entonces nos veremos

—si, y yo me auto invito— agregó Emmett

—tonto— dijo Alice juguetonamente mientras alzaba la mano sobre Emmett y lo despeinaba

Sonó el timbre, fin del receso, sonreí.

—si que te alegras por ir a clases— me dijo Jasper burlonamente

—asi es— respondí frunciendo la nariz y sonriéndole —y gracias— dije mientras el solo se encogía de hombros.

¡La última hora había llegado!, los minutos pasaban lentamente, ¿por qué estaba tan ansiosa?

El timbre marcí el final de la clase y me precipité a salir del aula pero Mike se puso frente a mi casualmente

—¿Se puede saber porque tanta prisa?

—no— respondí tajante

—¡Mike, por Dios, aléjate de ésa! — aulló Lauren jalándolo del brazo y Mike se movió automáticamente

Podía ver el rostro de Lauren contraído en una mueca de ira ¿eso era por mi?, de nuevo decidí ignorarla y seguir mi camino, solo era una chica chiflada.

Más tarde conducimos hasta la casa de los Cullen, imaginaba que como siempre estarían todos, Emmett no para de hablar pero no le prestaba mucha atención.

—¿Bells me estás escuchando?

—ajám pero sabes que no se nada de autos

— si lo se pero me gusta ver tu cara de que no entiendes— sonrió

En ese momento llegamos a casa de los Cullen, Rose y Jasper nos recibieron y Rose dijo algo de su BMW antes de llevarse a Emmett al garaje.

—mantén tus manos amarradas Emmett— gritó Jasper antes de perderlos de vista

Jasper se puso a mi lado mientras entrabamos a la casa

—¿Cómo te sientes Bella?, el último dia del odioso proyecto ¿no? Debes estar feliz— dijo con sarcasmo y me permití golpear la parte baja de su nuca **(N/A: en palabras normales, le metió un sape ;D )**

—jaja tranquila— dijo mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y subíamos las escaleras, nos dirigimos al cuarto de Edward

—¡supéralo! — hasta el momento en que escuché el chillido de Alice no me había puesto a pensar en lo extraño que era el que no hubiera salido disparada a recibirnos.

—¡maldita sea, no puedo Alice! — le gritó a Edward, no lo había escuchado hablarle así a alguien —¡entiéndelo, no es fácil! — y menos a Alice, su voz estaba llena de rabia, Jasper y yo nos petrificamos en el camino

—¿¡tú crees que es fácil para mí!?, ¿no poder hablar con ella con libertad por tu culpa?, ¿no saber lo que realmente sucedió? — la voz de Alice se quebró al final y sentí a Jasper avanzar jacia la puerta mientras sus ojos mostraban una comprensión que los míos estaban lejos de tener, se detuvo y me miró nervioso, sin duda no sabía si entrar o quedarse conmigo, avanzó hacia mí y me tomó de la mano llevándome rápidamente al lado contrario de donde provenía la discusión —¡no es fácil Edward Cullen! — escuchamos decir a Alice

—¿¡NO SOY UN CULLEN LO OLVIDAS!? ¡NO LO SOMOS! — escuchamos a Edward a pesar de estar más alejados, su voz sonaba sarcástica y rabiosa pero nos detuvimos al escuchar el sonido de una bofetada y después la voz de Alice

—¡NUNCA DEJARE DE SER UNA CULLEN! —chilló Alice y Jasper me tomó de la soltó de inmediato, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Alice salió corriendo llena de lágrimas, Jasper la interceptó casi instantáneamente, la abrazó fuertemente y después la cargó mientras le susurraba cosas al oído, al pasar por mi lado Jasper no me miró, solo se preocupaba por Alice

—lo siento Bella— escuché balbucear a Alice contra el pecho de Jasper pero no pude responder nada pues mi cuerpo estaba petrificado, jamás hubiera podido imaginar a Edward y Alice discutir de esa manera.

Edward estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación mirándome sin expresión en el rostro y mi primer impulso fue dar media vuelta pero su voz me detuvo.

—espera— dijo con autoridad —tenemos que terminar ese proyecto, por eso estas aquí, ¿no? — preguntó con frialdad

—si— susurré y caminé hasta él luchando porque mis piernas me pudieran sostener

—¿Qué sucedió? — pregunté después de que Edward cerrara la puerta y yo estuviera segura de que no temblaría mi voz.

—nada— respondió tajante— tenemos que terminar esto lo antes posible

Claro, Jasper estaba equivocado, solo era yo la que lo quería seguir viendo ¿por qué el se interesaría en mi?

Nunca me había sentido tan presionada con él, por una parte tenía miedo de terminar el proyecto e irme y por otro… no podía soportar tanto tiempo su frialdad e indiferencia, nunca se detuvo a descansar y yo tampoco me atreví, la frustración iba ganando lugar y sólo hablábamos lo estrictamente necesario, nos e escuchaban sonidos dentro de la casa y cada segundo tenía que luchar contra las lágrimas de frustración, ¿todo lo del día anterior en el prado se había olvidado?

—¿Edward? — pregunté después de un rato con voz débil

—mande Isabella

—sabes… tu sabes que puedes confiar conmigo para lo que sea ¿verdad?

Edward cerró los ojos por un momento

—solo no te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos Isabella, no quier…— se interrumpió como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido —no necesito contar con nadie

—bien— me levanté rápidamente— pues hemos terminado el maldito proyecto asi que no tienes que seguir viéndome

—llévatelo, puede que yo lo olvide— respondió tranquilamente lo que me hizo rabiar aún más, lo tomé y me di la vuelta

—por los menos deberías pedirle perdón a Alice— dije

Él no respondió pero justo cuando salí escuché un "lo siento Bells" tan bajo que no estuve segura de que hubiera sido real, me quedé quieta un momento para ver si decía algo más

—¿te vas a quedar ahí parada? — preguntó y seguí caminando mientras el cerraba la puerta de su habitación

Bajé las escaleras y los encontré a todos en la sala, fui directo a Alice

—¿Cómo estás Alice? — ella se encogió de hombros.

—era algo que me esperaba y después de todo estar con Jasper siempre me tranquiliza— dijo y besó el cuello de Jasper —¿y tú?, debió ser bastante incómodo estar ahí adentro ¿no?

—estoy bien— mentí, Jasper me miró y sonrió de manera comprensiva, tuve que desviar la mirada para que no notara mi mentira aunque supe que el sabía como me sentía

—creo que es mejor que se vallan, ya nos veremos mañana— dijo Jasper

Me giré a ver a Emmett , no me había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente serio

—si, es lo mejor Bells— miró directamente a la dirección donde estaba la habitación de Edward e hizo una mueca, me paso un brazo por los hombros, nos despedimos y lancé una mirada escaleras arriba como esperando ver al Edward de siempre con rostro sereno.

En todo el camino a casa no dijimos una palabra, encendí el radio pues sabía que a Emmett no le gustaba estar en silencio y me lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Cuando entramos a la casa pregunté a Emmett si tenía hambre pero solo se quedó mirándome.

—¿Emm?

Su mirada cambió cuando lo miré a los ojos, él me conocía, avanzó hasta mi y me envolvió en sus brazos y ahí, entre sus enormes brazos en donde me sentía protegida lloré toda la rabia, impotencia, confusión y desesperación que sentía.

Ese era Emmett, mi enorme hermano-oso juguetón, cariñoso y torpe como un niño pero protector y comprensivo como el mejor hermano del mundo.

La pequeña Alice alegre, entusiasta, dulce y gran amiga.

Rose, hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, fuerte, coqueta y jovial.

Jasper, comprensivo, carismático, protector y todo un caballero.

Y Edward… ¿quién era Edward?

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB

**Hola, :B ya se hartaron de esperar a que suba? Jaja lo siento x) por un tiempo no pude y después… si pero ya saben lo floja que soy :S lo escribo en la libreta y me tardo en pasarlo a la computadora, además en el cp anterior recibí bien poquitos reviews =( en fiiin**

**Subi un one-short que se llama Morir de Amor, se me ocurrió al ver un video de kudai xD debo aclarar que no soy fan ni nada por el estilo pero ese video se me hizo muy importante =) espero que se pasen el link obviamente quitan los espacios :B**

_http: // www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5128765 /1/ Morir _ de _ Amor_

**Gracias como siempre a:**

**Tutzy Cullen**

**maifer23**

**janeth cullen**

**adesca**

**ZoriCullen**

**Lolailongs**

**Dramione Black**

**Carmenlr**

**Rei Hino Cullen**

**Claau Reiiesz**

**Gabriela Cullen**

**AtRaM Potter**

**JulieKa-Cullen**

**Catha Cullen-.**

**Saaphiiree**

**Missju**

**Ciindii-Cullen**

**Gracias por leer mi fic u**


	11. Chapter 11 mi sol

—Bells, ¿no piensas levantarte?

Emmett tenía alrededor de cinco minutos llamándome, pero no tenía ganas de salir de la cama.

—Emmett! — me quejé

—¡vamos!, tienes que entregar tu trabajo de biología o lo que sea

—estúpido trabajo— refunfuñe y me tapé la cabeza con la colcha envolviéndome en ella

—esto es el colmo, mi hermanita no va a quedarse todo el día en cama solo por las palabras de un frustrado y reprimido sexual

—¿Cómo sabes eso? — asomé los ojos y vi a Emmett rodar los ojos

—¿crees que alguien lo va a querer con ese humor?

Solté un gemido y me escondí de nuevo bajo la colcha

—Isabella— gruñó Emmett y lo ignoré

Escuché otro suspiro de Emmett y a continuación me eleve con todo y colcha, saqué la cabeza y Emmett me tenía cargada sobre su hombro y ni siquiera podía patalear, ahora la colcha era un estorbo y yo una oruga.

Emmett me llevó hasta el baño y cerró la puerta

—te bañas y nos vamos que ya es tarde

—¿y cómo me voy a cambiar?

—¡yo que se!, te envuelves en la colcha y corres a tu cuarto

Pelear con Emmett era como pelear con Alice, no tenía posibilidad de ganar así que ya que iríamos a la escuela mejor darme prisa.

Me alisté lo más rápido que pude, tomé el dichoso trabajo y nos fuimos, ¿lo primero que noté? No estaba ni el _Volvo_ ni el convertible.

Emmett pasó un brazo por mis hombros alejando a todos de mi e incluso me acompañó hasta mi primera clase, biología.

Deje el trabajo sobre el escritorio del maestro donde ya habían apilado otros tantos y me fui a sentar lanzándole una mirada frustrada a Mike quien siguiendo con su costumbre me saludaba alegremente, puse mis útiles solo hasta la mitad del asiento, tenía la esperanza de que llegara, aunque después de la noche anterior no estaba segura si era mejor verlo o no.

No tuve que tomar una decisión, simplemente no apareció en todo el día, ni él, ni Alice, ni Jasper, ni siquiera Rose… Emmett se mostraba ansioso, las chicas ahora se atrevía a hablar con él y aunque en otro momento le hubiera encantado ahora solo las comparaba con Rose y ¡¿quién podría estar a la altura de Rosalie?!

—Emmett tranquilo, ellos deben tener alguna razón para no venir, si fuera algo grave nos llamaría— dije a mitad del almuerzo.

—como si no estuvieras igual por el tonto ese

Le lancé una mirada fulminante

—ya te pusiste pesado— rodó los ojos

—lo siento, pero en verdad es un tonto o tiene problemas de bipolaridad, ¿Quién lo entiende? Unos días de trata muy bien y al siguiente te grita, no lo rompí en dos solo porque Rose me detuvo pero si lo vuelve a hacer….

—basta— lo corté y suspiro resignado

—solo es la verdad

Una chica se puso detrás de él y soltó una risita haciendo que ambos la miráramos

—Hola Emmi

—Emmett— corregimos ambos

—oh… hola Emmett— soltó otra risita y miró una mesa llena de chicas cuchicheando— nos preguntábamos si quieres sentarte con nosotras

—estoy con mi hermana

—ella también puede venir— dijo la chica con voz resignada y puso una mano coquetamente en el brazo de Emmett

—lo siento tengo que ir a clases— dijo Emmett y se levantó, lo imité y fui detrás de él

—¡pero faltan diez minutos! — escuché gritar a la chica

—¿y desde cuando llegas temprano a clases?

—me irritan, nos hablan solo porque no están los chicos, pero si están… que no los vea Lauren… no se que le ven en realidad pero bueno

—Emmett me voy a clases, en verdad estás muy irritado.

"No soy un Cullen"…"No lo somos", era como si sus palabras hubieran sido escritas en mi mente, como si se hubieran grabado y la cinta se repitiera constantemente, "no soy un Cullen", eso lo entendía, Edward había sido adoptado así que seguramente se refería a eso, "no lo somos" ¿Alice?, ¿tampoco era una Cullen? ¿a que se referían esas palabras de Edward que tanto daño le habían causado a Alice? ¿Qué había sido tan importante que ninguno asistiera a clases?, tal vez era por sus padres, nunca los habíamos visto en casa ni los mencionaban, quizás se trataba de esos padres que trabajan sin parar y viajan y nunca pasan tiempo con sus hijos y por eso Edward se molestaba tanto, tal vez por eso se provocaban sus cambios de humor conmigo…

—señorita Swan, ¿se siente bien?

No me di cuenta en qué momento había recargado la frente contra la paleta del pupitre y tenía las manos entre mi cabello, alcé la cabeza y miré al profesor, podía sentir las miradas de todos los presentes.

—de hecho no me siento muy bien— respondí sintiéndome de pronto un poco mareada

—¿alguien puede llevarla a la enfermería?, Newton ayúdela por favor.

—puedo ir sola— me quejé

—vamos Bella— Mike me sostuvo por la cintura y salimos a la enfermería

—Mike, en serio, regresa a clases, no tienes que venir

Mike no contestó y llegó conmigo hasta la enfermería donde me dijeron que solo había sido un desfallecimiento probablemente por estrés pero aún así me logre escapar de deportes.

—ahora vete a clases Mike yo esperare a _mi hermano_— dije haciendo énfasis ya que sabía por experiencia que los chicos solían alejarse cuando Emmett andaba cerca.

—Bella…¿Lauren te ah echo daño? — preguntó

—pues… en realidad no, ¿porque la pregunta? De todas formas es una de tus amiguitas

—no es nada… solo, cuídate, en serio, y ¡que esta plática no salga de aquí Swan!

Mike dio vuelta y entró a la clase, ¿cuidarme de Lauren? Ella era una de esas personas que hablan mucho pero no hacen nada "perro que ladra no muerde" y ella ladraba mucho.

Me dirigí a unas bancas del estacionamiento y saqué _Orgullo y prejuicio_ de mi mochila para tener algo que hacer mientras esperaba el fin de las clases, estaba tan sumida en la lectura que no me di cuenta de que ya comenzaban a salir los todos hasta que tuve a Emmett a mi lado.

—¿saliste temprano?

—no, me sentí algo mareada y aproveche para no entrar a educación física

—¿ya estás bien?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿puedes caminar?, ¿vamos al hospital?

—¡Emmett! Estoy bien, en realidad dijeron que solo fue un poco de estrés, en serio

—mas te vale— dijo entrecerrando los ojos

Cuando casi habíamos llegado a casa sonó el celular de Emmett y miró la pantalla un poco asombrado haciendo que se le cayera el celular directo en mis pies, era Rosalie, le pase el celular.

—Rose— contestó Emmett mientras las palabras salían acompañadas de un suspiro

—_Emmett, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo están? —_alcanzaba a escuchar la lejana voz de Rosalie al otro lado del teléfono

—pues…—se limitó a contestar mi hermano haciendo obvio nuestro estado de ánimo —¿y tú?, ¿ustedes?, ¿Por qué no fueron a la escuela? — agudicé más el oído

—_no te lo puedo decir, pero no se preocupen que estamos… bien, solo te llame para decir hola_—intentérápidamente desviar mis oídos a cualquier otro sonido y no en su charla

—gracias, de verdad gracias por llamar— sabía que eso iba acompañado de "gracias por llamar, en verdad quería escuchar tu voz" y Rose también debía saberlo así que deje que otros pensamientos vinieran a mi mente para no sentirme una entrometida.

Ellos estaban bien pero ¿Por qué no habían ido a la escuela?, ¿Qué era lo que ocultaban?, Rose había llamado a Emmett, miré mi celular, ninguna llamada perdida, ningún mensaje…

—¿Bells? — me llamó Emmett, había colgado y su voz sonaba más alegre incluso su rostro se mostraba más sereno sin toda esa frustración encima.

Habíamos llegado a casa

—Jasper te mandó saludos con Rose pero dijo que no podía llamarte, quería saber si estabas bien

—está bien, ¡me alegra que Rose te llamara! — me di cuenta que mi voz había sonado como un falso intento de alegría casual.

— a mi también— me sonrió y su mirada se perdió un segundo

—Emmett, iré a dormir un rato— dije cuando entramos

Entré a mi cuarto y me dejé caer en la cama, al mirar a la izquierda lo primero que vi fue mi novela recién terminada, no lo había dicho a Emmett ya que insistiría en que la mandara a alguna editorial.

Cerré los ojos, veía el rostro de Edward gritándome algo pero yo no podía escuchar, ni siquiera podía entender si estaba molesto o preocupado, incluso algo culpable ¿Por qué no gritaba más fuerte?, de pronto estaba en medio del mar sola, buscando a Emmett que no se veía por ningún lugar y escuchaba una risa lejana de alguna mujer.

Entonces escuché tres golpes y abrí los ojos, Emmett estaba parado en la puerta de mi habitación acompañado por un chico moreno y de cabello largo quien me sonreía abiertamente.

—¡Jake! — solté emocionada y sonriendo con sinceridad, él se acercó y me abrazó sacándome de la cama

—cada vez eres más pequeña

—no, tu cada vez eres más alto— discutí

—¡pero no tanto como yo! — terció Emmett y reí una vez más

—¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté

—Emmett me llamó y le dije a mi padre que me quedaría a dormir con ustedes— me fijé en la mochila que había dejado a un lado de mi cama

—¡yo no te invité dormir! — dijo Emmett

—pues háganlo porque no me iré

—pues dormirás en el jardín— bromeó Emmett

—no, Bella no dejaría que me hicieras eso, ella me protegería— se defendió Jake

—¿a si? — pregunté con el rostro incrédulo y Jacob me miró entrecerrando los ojos pero no alcanzó a protestar ya que Emmett se había fijado en mi novela y la levantaba con los ojos muy abiertos

—Emmett deja eso— reproché

—¡Pero Bells, tenemos que enviarla pronto!

—Emmett no empieces, no quiero, no la aceptaran, debo saber que solo soy una aficionada ¿esta bien?

—no, no está bien pero como quieras— respondió

En ese momento sonó mi celular, salté de la impresión y miré a Emmett por un segundo, mi estómago se había contraído de repente y miré la pantalla azul con la palabra "Renee" brillando, instantáneamente la excitación me abandonó y contesté.

—hola mamá

Emmett torció la boca

—si, estamos bien, no, no eh seguido escribiendo— mentí, Jake y Emmett aguantaron la risa— en serio mamá— Emmett y Jake seguían hablando —con Jacob y Emmett— respondí cuando Renee preguntó con quien estaba—mamá por Dios lo conozco desde que somos niños y solo somos amigos— dije bajando la voz aunque Jake y Emmett alcanzaron a escuchar— si esta bien— le pasé el celular a Emmett —quiere hablar contigo

—¿solo amigos? — preguntó Jacob con falsa tristeza y le pegué en el hombro.

Pasamos lo poco que quedaba de la tarde y algo de la noche haciendo tonterías, bajamos a la sala, sacamos juegos de mesa y comimos palomitas mientras veíamos una película de terror, me senté entre Jacob y Emmett por lo que a veces bromeaban y me asustaban pero no me atreví a alejarme de ellos. Después de un rato moría de sueño pero no quería dormir antes que ellos y resistí hasta que me di cuenta que ellos ya se habían quedado dormidos, apagué el televisor y me apretujé sobre ellos recargando la cabeza en las piernas de Jake y poniendo sus brazos sobre los mios y los brazos de Emmett sobre mis piernas de modo que me protegieran de caer, dormí al instante.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un azotón en el suelo, abrí los ojos y vi a Emmett y Jake riendo

—¡idiotas! ¿Por qué se levantaron asi? — me quejé

—estabas tan cómoda sobre nosotros que fue imposible resistirnos— ambos rieron

—como sea, tenemos que apresurarnos para irnos a la Push

—¿irnos?

—¡claro, ya me lo habías prometido y no han ido! — se quejó con una mueca fingiendo ofenderse

—cierto—acepté

—¡y hoy te enseñaré a andar en moto!

—¡perfecto! — grité emocionada

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB

**Hola, cuanto tiempo sin leernos lo se lo se y según yo ahora subiría mas pronto xD , lo siento u.u no tengo excusa, estoy de vacaciones bueno ya cas no me quedan ya que logre entrar a la facultad de Artes visuales! Sere licenciada en lenguajes audiovisuales *.*… y aún asi soy tan vaga que tengo los caps escritos pero no los e pasado a la computadora xD, pero bueno aquí está, díganme que les parece, que piensan que esconde Edward o que piensan de sus padres, o simplemente digan este cappitulo apesta o algo asi :P se aceptan sugerencia pero no quiero poner POVs de Edward jaja me gusta mantener el suspenso :P en fin díganme todas las criticas que tengan ajja espero que alguien lea estas cosas -u- en fin gracias por leer a**

**Catha Cullen**

**.girl**

**Tutzy Cullen**

**AtRaM Potter**

**meRiis's Little Mind**

**.Addiction Studio**

**Yequita**

**Carmenlr**

**Edandme**

**Claau Reiiesz**

**k4riiitho**

**Yasi-Alice Cullen**

**Illyara**

**Hino Cullen**

**Natasha Granger**

**Amvi**

**chapi28**

**susurrodeviento**

**Moniiqi**

**ornela-hp**

**Frangela**

**kuky46**

**AkHaNe**

**nadiarc22**

**-Swan**

**Micaela.L**

**y si ay mas gente que la lea también gracias, n.n espero sus reviews!!!, yo no como nada de comidaa! Solo me alimento de reviews! :P**

**Y les dejo mis .. short-fics que hasta ahora son los que tengo por si se quieren pasar :B**

_**El nacimiento de un rastreador**_

**htt p: // w w w . fanfiction . net /s/ 4619415 /1/ **

_**11 de marzo**_

**htt p: // www . fanfiction . net /s/ 4918226 /1/ **

_**Morir de Amor**_

**htt p: // www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5128765 /1/ **

**ya saben, juntan todo cuando lo pongan en el buscador =)**

**GRACIAS!**


	12. Chapter 12 the push baby, is the push

Los chicos contaban chistes y reían en todo el camino a la Push, me emocioné al ver un letrero que indicaba el inicio de la reserva, había unas pocas casas y Jake nos explicó cómo llegar a la suya que era pequeña y roja, al salir del auto sentí una brisa e instantáneamente llegó a mí el olor salino del mar, me quedé un momento mirando a aquella dirección hasta que sentí una mano alrededor de mi brazo.

—primero van a saludar a mi padre

—¡Billy! — recordé y seguí a Jake y Emmett hasta la puerta de la pequeña casa

Al entrar vimos a Billy mirando un partido de baloncesto, él y Charlie solían mirarlo juntos cuando aún se veían.

—¡Billy! — llamamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo

Nos agachamos para abrazarlo y estar a su altura ahora que se encontraba en silla de ruedas

—si que haz crecido Emmett, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Bella

Los tres comenzaron a reír ya que me veía diminuta entre Jake y Emmett

—no soy tan baja, soy de estatura promedio solo que ustedes son fenómenos de la naturaleza—me quejé

Nos quedamos más tiempo en casa de Billy, ese lugar era simplemente acogedor, los pequeños muebles, la temblorosa mesa y el olor a madera proveniente de cualquier lugar lograban relajar a cualquier persona, tanto que ni tuvimos prisa en salir de ahí así que cuando lo decidimos, Billy creyó que sería mejor idea comer primero.

Comimos en los sillones un delicioso spaghetti a la boloñesa cortesía de Billy y cuando iba a mitad de mi primer plato… y Emmett del segundo escuchamos unas risotas y después golpes en la puerta.

—¡largo! — gritó Jacob en tono de broma

—¡oh vamos Jakie! Abre la puerta o soplare y soplare…— respondió la voz del otro lado de la puerta

—…y tu cabello despeinare! — completó otro y no pudimos suprimir las risas

—pasen muchachos— dijo la potente voz de Billt y a continuación dos chicos igual de enorme que Jacob aparecieron en la sala y se nos quedaron mirando a Emm y a mí

—Emmett y Bella Swan, Quil Ateara y Embry Call— nos presentó Billy

—los chicos más idiotas de la Push— añadió Jake

—hey!...también está Sam, Seth, Paul e incluso Leah! — bromeo al que habían señalado como Quil quien tenía el cabello corto y era musculoso

—si, pero no les ganan a ustedes

—como sea, ¿Qué hay de comer? — preguntó Embry cuyo cabello oscuro llegaba hasta debajo de las orejas

—¿solo vienen a eso?

—¡no! —exclamo fingidamente ofendido Quil— siempre es un placer visitar a Billy

Los chicos comieron con nosotros, comían igual que Emmett e incluso se sorprendieron cuando yo terminé mucho antes que ellos y rápidamente se unieron a las bromas a costa mía.

Resultaron ser muy agradables por lo que no sentimos el paso de las horas.

—estoy ansioso por que comience la fogata—dijo Quil emocionado—¿se quedarán?

—¡si! — respondió Emmett al instante

—ni siquiera sabemos que fogata— dije

—cada año nos reunimos en una celebración simplemente por la tribu, en realidad siempre nos juntamos con otros chicos en la playa en pequeñas fogatas pero ésta es "la fogata" — dijo Jake haciendo obvia la importancia de ésta

—bueno, quizás nos podamos quedar…

—genial, entonces, creo que ahora oscurecerá muy pronto como para salir con las motocicletas, pero ¿Qué te parece mañana?

—estupendo

Nos levantamos todos y nos despedimos de Billy saliendo de la casa, bajamos a la playa, Emmett corrió directo al mar, le encantaba, parecía un niño, yo lo miraba riendo junto a Jake y de pronto me elevé, ¡era Quil!, me cargó por sorpresa y me llevaba al lugar donde estaba Emmett, vi a Embry y Jake siguiéndonos hasta que Quil me zambulló en el agua, nos divertíamos, o más bien se divertían conmigo.

—¡tres contra una no es justo y además son enormes!

Después de un rato de chapotear intenté tirar a Jake a mi lado pero recobró rápidamente el equilibrio y rió, y un recuerdo se instaló en mi mente, yo con el trasero mojado por un río y un chico de cabello cobrizo riendo, el estómago se me contrajo. Quil, Embry y Emmett corrieron a otro lado en una lucha entre ellos. Regresé al presenté y Jake me miraba con confusión, mi sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca.

—¿te lastimaste? — preguntó

—no— respondí, aunque solo era en parte verdad

—te vez como anoche— observó y me tendió la mano ayudándome a levantar, caminamos por la orilla con su mano firme alrededor de la mía, las estruendosas voces de los chicos se escuchaban en todo el lugar —me lo puedes contar, si quieres…

—no es nada, es solo… es Edward

—Cullen— dijo para comprobarlo

—¿lo conoces?

—solo de vista, ¿sales con él?

—pues no… yo creía que podía ser algo así pero… es muy complicado, en realidad no —me contradije— no lo sé, no me deja conocerlo… en fin, solo lo recordé un momento y digamos que la última vez que nos vimos no estuvo muy bien…

—sí, escuche que es muy reservado, a veces los chicos de tu instituto vienen a la playa y e escuchado lo que hablan de él, que es raro, nerd, nadie se relaciona con él o sus amigos… aunque escuché a una tipa rubia —Lauren— decir que contigo había una excepción, se veía molesta y preguntaba que veían todos si eras… bueno dijo bastantes cosas y me molesté así que te defendí, lo que la enfureció más— dijo lo último con una sonrisa en el rostro —se levantó y se fue gritándole a todo, fue gracioso

—Claro, graciosísimo ver a Lauren molesta, pero gracias por defenderme— dije abrazándolo por la cintura

—para eso están los hermanos

—que Emmett no te escuche decir eso porque gritara algo como "hey aquí su hermano soy yo" — dije haciendo la voz gruesa—y te golpeará— Jacob rió y paso un brazo por mi hombros.

Poco a poco el sol iba desapareciendo y algunos chicos llegaban a la playa riendo y bromeando, en un momento Jake señaló un montón de troncos y dijo que era la fogata principal, había más alrededor pero de menos tamaño, después fueron llegando adultos y ancianos y se sentaban alrededor de la fogata más grande que aún permanecía apagada aunque algunas de las pequeñas estaban siento encendidas.

Quil, Emmett y Embry ya estaban con otros chicos en la fogata principal, Emmett siempre había sido muy bueno haciendo amigos, parecía como si se conocieran de años y en cuanto nos vio nos hizo una señal para sentarnos a su lado.

—¿te diviertes hermanita?

—mucho

—me alegra— dijo dándome un ligero abrazo, pude notar que sonaba aliviado, seguro se alegraba de que no me la pasara pensando en Edward…¿para qué desmentirlo?

No tuvimos que esperar mucho para que las personas se acomodaran alrededor de la fogata y pronto eran bastantes, al parecer muchos se conocían entre sí.

—esos al lado de Billy son los padres de Quil y Embry— señaló Jake

—está por comenzar—habló Billy y todos giraron la cabeza hacia el mar pero miraban la puesta del sol, el cielo teñido de naranja mientras se opacaba poco a poco, tomé de la mano a Jake y Emmett, mis hermanitos, intentando no pesar en lo hermoso que sería si él estuviera conmigo…

Cuando el sol se ocultó, uno de los ancianos encendió unas ramas y las lanzó a la enrome fogata haciendo que encendiera al instante, solté un grito ahogado por la emoción al ver el fuego tornarse color azul.

—es por la sal del mar— dijo Jake y seguí mirándolo encantada

Los hombres más grandes comenzaron a contar historias referentes a la tribu, todos debían haberlas escuchado demasiadas veces ya que soltaban exclamaciones en momentos interesantes o se acercaban más para escuchar y sin embargo todos se mostraban completamente interesados, incluso Emmett y yo.

Contaron sobre el origen de los Quileutes, el diluvio con los ancestros y las canoas, la descendencia de lobos y como estaba prohibido matarlos, incluso los "fríos", intenté suprimir una sonrisa ya que sus descripciones físicas me recordaban de alguna manera a los otros chicos.

Cada hombre contaba parte de la historia con voces graves y misteriosas, sabía, por la completa oscuridad donde las fogatas no iluminaban, que ya era tarde, el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y el mar se revolvía de arriba abajo sin detenerse.

Las historias terminaron y los hombres mayores se levantaron, esperaba que todo el mundo comenzara a irse pero no fue así.

—ellos se van, pero aún falta—explicó Jake— esto ya no forma parte de nuestra historia, es solo diversión—aclaró mientras unos chicos caminaban al otro lado de la playa con antorchas y todos fuimos tras ellos. Emmett miraba todo con asombro, parecía un niño pequeño y yo no debía verme muy diferente.

Poco a poco se ilumino una enorme escultura de madera que había sobre la playa, era un lobo.

—la construyen algunos chicos, ellos se ofrecen porque les gusta y después la encendemos todos, bailamos, reímos, es una fiesta y te juro que en ese momento sientes como todos tus sentimientos se liberan, es tanta… emoción, adrenalina... ¡no la puedes contener!

Llegamos a donde se habían situado los otros chicos y esperaban a los que venían detrás.

—Sam Uley siempre es el primero en ofrecerse— dijo Jake señalando a uno de los primero chicos —Paul y Jared igual, siempre están con él, el más joven es Sam Crelwater, y ella de pelo largo es Leah, su hermana— noté que Jacob la miraba un segundo más que a los demás y después desvió la mirada.

Todos se agruparon y la escultura fue encendida con los chicos gritando de júbilo.

No supe cuando comenzó pero en un momento ya tenía a Jake tomado de una mano, a Emm de la otra y ellos igual con otras personas mientras bailábamos, o más bien corríamos, alrededor de la escultura. Jake tenía razón, era tanta la adrenalina que tus emociones tenían que salir y no me importó casi se arrastrada o tener que mover mis pies más rápido de lo normal, sentía la arena entre mis dedos y escuchaba las risas de otros chicos acompañados con las olas del mar, pero nada de eso importaba porque en mi mente solo estaba _su_ rostro, "Edward, Edward, Edward" susurraba una y otra vez con una sonrisa al tiempo que algunas lágrimas surcaban mi rostro. "Edward, Edward, Edward" porque eso era lo único que mi corazón susurraba, lo que necesitaba.

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB

**No, no pondré ningún pretexto, porque no tengo ninguno, simplemente soy desconsiderada así que ofrezco disculpa (ojitos) xD**

**Se que a muchas les aburrirá el cap pero me encanta Jacob, quería poner más él, quería poner la fogata y simplemente eso! Me encanta Jacob y ahora con las imágenes de mi Taytay pues me inspiro más :P**

**Y no le mentiré pensé de nuevo dejar el fic xD pero en fin ya subi el cap =D **

**Como siempre gracias a**

_Catha Cullen_

_Anfitrite_

_AtRaM Potter_

_Susurrodeviento_

_Magdiiiz_

_Coleccionista de historias_

_Fay Hathaway_

_Kiyoky_

_MERYSUN_

_Criis15_

_Chikage-SP_

_ROCKLIVE95_

_Rei Hino Cullen_

_UCHIHAOBITO9_

_Gabriela Cullen_

_azziTAH De'gadO_

_Emily Sweet Blood_

_Rebeeca Cullen_

_Mmoniiq_

_bitter-sweet89_

_-cullen.0_

_Alejita Masen_

_NEMESIS CULLEN_

_Bella Cullen Masen_

_Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan II_

_kArenSwan_

_Serranita_

_Y si hay más personas que me leen… __**no sean malvadas y déjenme un review! xD**_

**Y les dejo mis .. short-fics que hasta ahora son los que tengo por si se quieren pasar :B**

_**El nacimiento de un rastreador**_

**htt p: // w w w . fanfiction . net /s/ 4619415 /1/ **

_**11 de marzo**_

**htt p: // www . fanfiction . net /s/ 4918226 /1/ **

_**Morir de Amor**_

**htt p: // www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5128765 /1/ **

**ya saben, juntan todo cuando lo pongan en el buscador =)**

**quejas, criticas, aplausos, observaciones, opiniones, consejos toooodo es muy bien recibido!!**

**Gracias!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, se que habrán pensado que era el capitulo además no acostumbro a subir notas ni nada, (odio las notas) pero ya casi pasa el tiempo en que acostumbro subir ya que siempre me tardo mucho pero esta vez tardare aun más, ni siquiera tengo un avance del próximo capitulo, por favor tengan paciencia, no dejare el fic ni nada por el estilo, solo que han estado sucediendo algunas cosas en mi casa, por lo que me ha sido imposible escribir el capitulo.

Gracias por leer mi fic y cuando suba el capitulo voy a sustituir la nota.

Gracias! (:


	14. adrenalina

—me emocioné al ver un letrero que indicaba el inicio de la reserva

—cada año nos reunimos en una celebración simplemente por la tribu, ésta es "la fogata" — dijo Jake haciendo obvia la importancia de ésta

—no es nada, es solo… es Edward

—¿sales con él?

—pues no… yo creía que podía ser algo así pero… es muy complicado, en realidad no —me contradije— no lo sé, no me deja conocerlo… en fin, solo lo recordé un momento y digamos que la última vez que nos vimos no estuvo muy bien…

Jake tenía razón, era tanta la adrenalina que tus emociones tenían que salir y no me importó casi se arrastrada o tener que mover mis pies más rápido de lo normal, sentía la arena entre mis dedos y escuchaba las risas de otros chicos acompañados con las olas del mar, pero nada de eso importaba porque en mi mente solo estaba _su_ rostro, "Edward, Edward, Edward" susurraba una y otra vez con una sonrisa al tiempo que algunas lágrimas surcaban mi rostro. "Edward, Edward, Edward" porque eso era lo único que mi corazón susurraba, lo que necesitaba.

**Adrenalina**

Era medio día y ya nos dirigíamos a casa de Jacob, Emmett no había parado de hablar sobre la noche pasada, todo lo que se había divertido, lo que había hecho con los chicos y lo que había sentido durante la fogata. No sentía muchas ganas de hablar de eso pero aún así intentaba no permanecer en silencio viendo a Emmett tan animado.

El día no era soleado, pero al menos no había señales de lluvia, lo que en un lugar como Forks ya era bueno.

Jacob salió al instante que aparcamos frente a la casa, estaba alegre… lo normal en él, entramos un momento a saludar a Billy pero no tardamos en salir por las motocicletas.

—ta tá— hizo Jake cuando alzó una sucia manta y dejó al descubierto las motos ahora brillantes, me quede maravillada por la manera en las que habían cambiado.

Jacob rió al ver mi cara mientras Emmett ya estaba arriba de una de las motos haciendo que esta se achaparrara.

Ambos tomaron las motos con facilidad y las colocaron en la cajuela del trasto. Conducimos hacia el sur siguiendo las indicaciones de Jake hasta llegar a un solitario camino limitado por el bosque, bajaron las motos y sonreí.

—ahora, ¿estás segura? — preguntó Jake

—claro, claro— respondí ansiosa

—hey, yo voy a dar una vuelta, al rato regreso—dijo Emmett—Bella, despacio… y tú más te vale que la cuides o te la cobro como nueva

Jacob asistió mientras rodaba los ojos y Emmett se fue a pasear, me quedé con Jake quien comenzó a explicarme cada parte en la motocicleta y como funcionaban, después de un rato ya las podía repetir todas a la perfección.

—espera Jake, deja que mi cerebro se despeje un poco y después seguimos— dije caminando un poco.

Jacob rió pero no replicó, desde dónde estábamos se lograba ver a lo lejos la orilla de la playa y algunas personas paseando por el lugar, reconocí a Emmett con los amigos de Jake y además a otra persona.

—mira Jake, ¿no es la chica de la fogata?

—leah— corroboró Jake desviando la mirada deliberadamente

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿vez al chico con el que está?, es Paul— sonó un poco molesto

—¿y?

—bueno… es que… me gusta bastante, ¿sabes? — murmuró

—¿¡PAUL! — me sorprendí, nunca lo hubiera esperado de Jake

—¡NO! —gritó "ewww waack" hizo mientras se estremecía y entendí

—leah— corrobore

—obviamente— dijo achicando los ojos—…y si fuera gay, tendría mejores gustos que Paul— dijo con un poco más de humor

Reí entendiendo todo, él estaba molesto por ver a Leah paseando con Paul, recordé el momento en el que había creído que había algo entre Edward y Rosalie… como me había sentido… Edward…

—emm…¿Bella? —escuché a Jake sobresaltándome

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿tienes problemas mentales? Porque como que a veces se te va la onda

—Talvez— bromeé para dejarlo pasar—pero quizá solo son amigos

—espero… de todas formas mientras no sea su novio esta libre— dijo Jake con una radiante sonrisa

—además, nadie se resistiría a ti— bromeé— es más, si no fueras casi mi hermano, podrías gustarme

—bueno, si no fueras casi mi hermana… te rompería el corazón nena— respondió guiñándome un ojo mientras reía.

—malvado— murmuré golpeándole el brazo

Estuvimos un rato mas hablando pero al fin me sentía preparada y monté la motocicleta.

—Bella, tienes que relajarte

No me había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba e incluso un poco paralizada.

Asentí rápidamente y movía todo mi cuerpo para relajarme.

—sube los pies

—¡me voy a caer!

—yo te sostengo

Levanté los pies del suelo, la moto se movió un poco pero Jake la sostuvo al instante.

—muy bien, la voy a soltar y comenzaras ¿recuerdas como?

Asentí de nuevo.

Jacob soltó la moto y al fin pude escuchar el ronroneo de la moto después de varios intentos.

En un momento ya me encontraba con la moto andando dignamente, intenté imaginar que diría Edward si me viera, error, aceleré inconcientemente y de pronto escuché otra moto a mi lado.

—¡Bella, la curva! — Jake gritaba desde la otra motocicleta —¡frena! —dijo mientras me recordaba como hacerlo, y lo hice, juntos recorrimos la curva con completo control.

Sonreí mientras se seguía acelerando, era genial, la velocidad, el viento en el rostro, la sangre corriendo rápidamente y mi corazón acelerado por la emoción.

Cuando regresamos al punto de partida Emmett ya nos esperaba con un puchero y los brazos cruzados, bajé de la moto emocionada.

—¡es genial!

—lo se, ya me dieron ganas a mi también…

—toma la mía

—¿sabes andar? —preguntó Jake

—obvio, no hay nada que el gran Emmett no pueda hacer— respondió mi hermano con una burlona sonrisa de orgullo

—¿Por qué no le pediste a él que te enseñara?

—porque me asusta y se burla de mi— respondí a Jake

—claro… debí hacer eso— dijo fingiendo pensarlo

Emmett subió a la motocicleta y se fue feliz a pasear mientras nosotros nos sentamos en la hierba a la orilla de la carretera.

—hoy luces mejor…— dijo Jake después de un rato en silencio, Emmett aún no volvía y había tranquilidad

No respondí.

—…aunque no siempre es lo que parece, ¿verdad? — prosiguió sin mirarme

—no lo se… cuando estoy contigo me divierto, pero él es algo constante… aunque parezca que no es así, siempre está en algún punto de mi mente, siempre hay algo que me lo recuerda…

—¿osea que me usas? — dijo bromeando y reí empujándolo un poco… así era él

—¡contigo no se puede hablar en serio!

—sabes que si, solo que me gusta más verte sonreír— dijo mirándome dulcemente y después se levantó y comenzó a caminar, dirigí la mirada hacia donde iba y vi a dos personas en el camino, reconocí a Paul y Leah, Jake trotaba a su encuentro, tomó a Leah de la mano y la alejó un poco de Paul, hablaron unos pocos minutos en los cuales él no la soltó y después se despidieron, Jake prácticamente saltó a mi lado sonriendo

—¿Qué fue eso?

—la invité a salir— dijo levantando las cejas con emoción

—no te imagino haciendo eso…

—no es nada del otro mundo—respondió encogiéndose de hombros

—¿bueno y que respondió?

—que lo pensaría… pero sonó a un sí

Al poco rato escuchamos el sonido de la motocicleta y vimos a Emmett bajar de la motocicleta con el rostro algo contrariado.

—no me hagan mucho caso pero creo haber visto un _Porshe_ amarillo en la carretera camino a la Push… y bueno, por aquí no hay muchas personas con ese tipo de autos — dijo Emmett mirándome

—Alice… ¿porque vendrá?

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio.

—Pues… averigüémoslo— dijo Jacob rompiendo el silencio.

Subimos las motocicletas en la cajuela del trasto y nos dirigimos a casa de Jacob, mire por la ventana ausentemente, el sol ya no estaba muy alto y el cielo ya cambiaba de tonalidades, el mar ya no se antojaba a causa del fresco viento que comenzaba a correr y en mi cabeza formaba teorías respecto a la visita de Alice, cada una igual de absurda.

Al llegar a la pequeña casa roja creí que Alice saldría del lujoso auto pero no sucedió, si no que entramos a la casa y la encontramos platicando alegremente con Billy.

—Hola chicos— saludó cuando entramos

—Hola Ali…

Alice se levantó y camino con sus pasos de bailarina hacia nosotros envolviéndonos efusivamente en sus pequeños brazos a manera de saludo.

—te extrañé Alice— dije cuando me abrazó

—yo también te extrañé enana— dijo Emmett

—chicos solo fueron unos días

Emmett y yo nos encogimos de hombros

—pero yo también los extrañé— dijo Alice después de su efusivo abrazo

—Bella, ¿que tal si vamos a caminar un poco? — dijo de manera casual

—Claro… — respondí compartiendo miradas confusas tanto con Emmett como con Jacob mientras Alice ya me arrastraba hacia la puerta.

Caminamos un poco a la orilla de la playa, claro que no puedo decir que en silencio ya que eso sería una verdadera hazaña en compañía de Alice, solo hablábamos de cosas triviales; se sentía un poco de brisa y el _chipi chipi_ del cielo.

—¿Por qué no fueron a la escuela?

—tuvimos unos problemas, nada de que preocuparse— dijo, y lo dejé pasar ya que se notaba que no era algo que quisiera compartir

—¿ya conocías a Billy?— pregunté después de un rato

—lo había visto en algunas ocasiones pero nunca habíamos conversado pero ahora que pregunté por ustedes me cayó muy bien así que estuvimos platicando

—y… ¿Por qué preguntaste por nosotros?

—pues porque no estaban a la vista— respondió como si fuera lo más obvio mientras nos sentábamos en un enorme tronco tirado en la playa

—¡Alice, Ya dime a que vienes!

—¿Ya no puedo visitarte? — preguntó poniendo cara de cachorro

—Alice…

—¡oh!, ya entiendo, ahora prefieres estar con ese Jacob ¿no? — dijo con fingida molestia aunque talvez cierta parte de esa molestia era real

—vamos Ali, conozco a Jake desde que éramos unos niños, es como un hermano

—…y a nosotros nos acabas de conocer…

—y a ustedes los acabo de conocer…— dije mientras ella elevaba la mirada repentinamente —¡y ya los quiero de la misma manera! — continué antes de que Alice pudiera replicar —y eso, créeme, es mucho

Alice sonrió y dio un pequeño saltito de alegría

—eres muy dulce Bella… no se como soportas a mi hermano— dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

—bueno, es que… a él también lo quiero mucho…— dije con la voz ligeramente más baja mientras me sonrojaba un poco

—y que lo digas— bromeó

—¡Alice! — dije riéndome —lastima que no sea reciproco, ¿no? — dije mientras me levantaba del tronco —deberíamos volver, la lluvia no tarda en comenzar— dije mirando las ya escasas señales del atardecer

Alice se levantó también y me siguió ahora en silencio.

—pues yo creo que estas loca— respondió después de un momento

—oh vamos Alice, ¿ahora me dirás que Edward está profundamente enamorado de mi?

—pues yo no se si esté profundamente enamorado de ti, pero no le eres para nada indiferente, todos lo notan, incluso tú deberías notarlo

—por favor Alice, con tu hermano nunca se sabe…

—pues yo ya me cansé Bella, por eso vine por ustedes

—ya salió el peine— dije

—vamos Bella! Yo también los extrañé mucho, vengan a dormir a nuestra casa

—no, ni de chiste, no me vas a convencer

—por favor, hazlo por mi, te extrañe, Edward anda como ermitaño así que talvez no tengas que encontrarte con él, por favor Bella

—no Alice, mañana hay escuela y no traigo ropa y ni de chiste me quedaría la tuya o la de Rose

—eso no es problema, podríamos pasar a tu casa antes

—no

—¿por favor?

—no Alice

—¿por tu amiga Alice? — dijo poniendo carita de cachorro

—¡Dios!, no se como lo logras pero esta bien

Al llegar a la cabaña los chicos estaban adentro con Billy, los tres muy atentos a la televisión a mitad de un partido de béisbol.

—hola— saludamos

—chicas, creímos que ya se las había llevado el mar— bromeo Emmett

—claro, y tu fuiste al rescate ¿no? — dije sarcástica

—no, en realidad lo convencí de ver el partido— bromeó también Jacob

—Emmett es hora de irnos— dijo Alice —esta noche dormirán en mi casa

Emmett volteó a mirarme con confusión a lo que respondí con una mirada de "esta bien, como sea"

Nos despedimos de Jake y Billy y llegamos a nuestra casa por las cosas que necesitábamos, subimos al flamante _Porsche _camino a casa de los Cullen y respiré profundo.

**Lo sé, no tengo perdón, demasiado tiempo, ahora si, demasiado xD pero ustedes podrán comprender (espero :B ) tuve una serie de acontecimientos que no ayudaron mucho a mi inspiración, de hecho ya no estoy segura de cómo continuare la historia jajaja tengo algunas dudas pero las voy a resolver (: **

**Y después que se va el Internet por el huracán xD, sin internet, telefono ni cable… martirio ajajaja pero tenía mis libros y eso es bonito =D**

**De hecho aún tengo como 3 fics más en mente pero creo que son un poco más complicados ya que quiero que se relacionen un poco, así que aún tardaré.**

**En fin, no había pensado mucho en el fic en algún tiempo pero después hace poco volví a recibir reviews, algo que de verdad me sorprendió ya que la mayoría llegan cuando se acaba de publicar el capítulo y así como me sorprendió me alegró demasiado, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me ponen sus reviews. **

**Y bueno, ya lo saben, dudas, sugerencias, teorías o cualquier cosa que necesiten solo dejen un review (: **

**Y por supuesto como siempre agradecer a:**

FS -Twilight- Krystal-Pattinson

Krystal-Pattinson Zai110791

AtRaM Potter Catha Cullen

Aryksu crepus96

Alicedward mwh

Gabriela Cullen Javii Cullen

DanyCullenPotter RebEeca CullEn

Brianda Cullen bitter-sweet89

Serranita Susurrodeviento

UCHIHAOBITO9 Usw

Rei Hino Cullen Lorenamtz

Magdiiiz Annabolena

romixx6 Jekitapattz19

vampiria1985 Ta-Cullen

Mmoniiq MandySwanCullen

Prinzeziitha Cullen AngelaFaloppa

Reyna-schatzie Spanky20

Kotita amys Cullen

mely ippen shinde miru mars992

locaxelvampiro**(me encanta tu nombre xD)** Nia06

helencity94 pauliluap

MCE Makiss

Trinity17 Yashamaru Kotohime

Adriannita Atriceta'H

Ginalci MeliiCullen

SusyLu amyel1806

LIly cullen madero Stephandc

crepus96 SusyLu

Belatzua Yoycullen

kacullen32 Cathaysa

Brendon J. LunaCullen007

Chicasagacrepusculo Elyzabeth Cullen

joce cullen-swan SofiiCullen1

PaOPattzZ Esteliolo

PollyCox99 Deshi-Masen-97

YUNI-CULLEN-PATTINSON nena10124

OzaracBlanca Bittersweet sunbeam

Kitzia A. Cullen Pattinson

**Gracias por los reviews, y los favoritos (: y a los que no hacen nada de eso, gracias por leer (:**

**Y claro, si alguien se quiere pasar por mis shorts fics**

_**El nacimiento de un rastreador**_

**htt p: / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 4619415 /1/**

_**11 de marzo**_

**htt p: / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 4918226 /1/ **

_**Morir de Amor**_

**htt p: / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5128765 /1/ **

**ya saben, juntan todo cuando lo pongan en el buscador =)**

**Grcias!**


End file.
